<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaos is my middle name by Haha_nope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125617">Chaos is my middle name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haha_nope/pseuds/Haha_nope'>Haha_nope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A managers life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4th wall broken, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Glitter, Memes, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Terrible acting, i need braincells help, reader is a lil shit, some mentions of other fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haha_nope/pseuds/Haha_nope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve known the twins for a large portion of your life, and you’re glad that they make it enjoyable. Basically stuck together since middle, you follow them throughout school, and made a little promise to yourself that you would never loose contact with them. And you can really help it if teaming up with Osamu to tease Atsumu is so easy and fun, as well as annoying other people you meet on the way is funny. </p><p>Oh, and how chaos is your best friend, and all of the headaches you have cause, not your fault. That’s all on Mr Bally and his friends, mainly from you hitting them into the twins head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Reader/Chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A managers life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The so called ‘calm before the storm’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813909">Here We Are</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/universebunny_cc/pseuds/universebunny_cc">universebunny_cc</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773018">The Vixen</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesari/pseuds/Aesari">Aesari</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So as you know for most reader inserts, there’s a story what starts way beck when blah blah blah, big words and long sentences, but you never really know what actually happens, soooooo its gonna be a long ride as we are going to start when you just started middle school and the wild twins introduce themselves.</p><p>The guide to the insert yourself includes:<br/>[y/n] – your name       	[h/c] – hair colour	       [n/n] – nickname<br/>[l/n] – last name 	        [m/n] – mums name	       [f/f] – favorite food<br/>[e/c] – eye colour	        [d/n] – dads name 	       [f/c] – favorite colour<br/>Idk I’ll add more when I see them</p><p>Also, this is my first fanfic, so tell me if there are any errors, will always take some feedback uwu<br/>Imma just say this now, but I want more crack and humor in my life, no more angsty sad poop in real life and fanfic</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A wild pair of twins appeared</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, uh... here <br/>*jumps into closet*</p><p>17/11/20 Hi!!!! I keep on messing with this too much!!!! This chapter got moved by accident!!!! I am c r y i n g</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as you can remember, the twins have been in the picture since you started middle school, practically inseparable since you all first met. Before then, you were the loner and for some ‘odd’ reason, you never liked to play or be around the other kids, practically claiming a corner to your self and always made sure you were never in the two meter mark around others. You considered the others as not worthy of your presence. Whenever the said children came into you two meters ‘no go’ circle, you would inch away from them and made sure the two meters were back to yourself and glare at the person responsible for making you move as if they committed a crime. Every morning whenever you were dropped off by your parents, you practically made a beeline to the corner, and would be alone for the entire day. The teachers were slightly concerned, but never tried to fix your habit and would provide you with books and learning utensils when you asked.</p><p>The first time you ever met the twins, was when they came over to your corner after you threw a pencil at them. They have seen you around for quite some time, but never really went up to you (read: they were cowards until then). Atsumu looked over to his twin, then looked back at you. Osamu also did that exact same gesture, practically in sync with his brother as they both looked in your direction. When they both caught each other’s eyes, they started ‘talking’ between themselves. The teachers dubbed this as ‘twin telepathy’, as they could never understand them.</p><p>‘<em>are you gonna try to talk to them,’ </em>Atsumu</p><p>‘<em>aren’t you,’ </em>Osamu</p><p>‘<em>well yeah, when you go first,’</em> Atsumu</p><p>‘<em>oh, so you’re scared,’ </em>Osamu smirked at his brother, ‘<em>lame, lame, laaaammeee,’ </em></p><p>Atsumu pouted, ‘<em>says you-´ </em></p><p>A pencil was thrown in between the two, interrupting their ‘conversation’. Hearing the pencil clatter against the floor after hitting the wall that the twins were at, they both looked over to the direction it came from, they saw you with your arm outstretched from throwing the pencil between them. What surprised them is the look that was in your eyes saying ‘<em>stop arguing and get over here already’</em></p><p>And when they did, you still don’t know who was more shocked. The teachers when you’re allowing someone into your ‘no go’ zone or the twins when you somehow understood their ‘conversation’.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>You watched as the twins came into your space, staring at them as they caught your attention. Tilting your head to the side, you looked between the two identical faces, waiting for them to do the first action. They looked at each other again, this time the one on the left sighed and stepped forward as the other twin looked as if he won.</p><p>“I’m Miya Osamu and this dummy here is Miya Atsumu,” the left twin Osamu said holding out his hand, “nice to meet ya.” Atsumu pouted again as he looked at his brother, and you giggled.</p><p>“Hi, my name is [l/n] [y/n],” you said smirking, grabbing his hand and shook it, “and welcome to my plotting corner.”</p><p>Both of their eyes lit up mischievously when you said that, and you giggled again. <em>They are interesting,</em> you think as your smirk widens. Atsumu, no longer pouting, grinned as he looked at you.</p><p>“Overthrowing the playground first or causin’ chaos?”</p><p>That’s when you immediately accepted them into your inner circle, you clapped your hands and grinned. “I was thinking more like causing chaos, yes,” you said, “now that you have joined, chaos will be… ahem… created a lot more, because… I need helpers.” You smirked and tilted your head again at the identical twins.</p><p>Osamu laughed, sitting down at your table, “We only just met and we’re already plotting,” he smirked and looked at his twin, “I’m glad that I came over, my idea after all.”</p><p>Atsumu gasped dramatically and flopped onto the floor beside his brother, “Yer idea? Escusemua, I was the one who suggested it so I should be getting the credit!”</p><p>A sigh escapes from Osamu, rolling his eyes at his dramatic excuse of a brother and looked at you again, “Lame as he is already, he might be able to help. Oh, call me Osamu, don’t want to confuse you,” he stretched his arms and placed them behind his head, smirking at you, “Well, if yer able to tell us apart that is.”</p><p>You lifted an eyebrow up and leaning forward, “Is that a challenge?” You crossed your arms, watching the twins ‘communicate’ immediately after you said that. Your mouth twitched upwards, as you stare at the two plotting. Rolling your eyes, you went back to doodling, and ignored the two when class started.</p><p>
  <em>This is fun.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Lunch time was when the twins tried to trick you for the first time, they swapped places and made sure they looked the same in every aspect (not that it really mattered because they already looked so similar, but shhhh don’t tell them, they are sensitive about it). They plopped down in front of you and stared, as if they were waiting for something. Looking up from the book you were reading, you stared at them before closing your book and placed it to the side.</p><p>“You know, I don’t get how everyone mistakes you two,” you sighed while looking at them, “you’re Astumu,” you pointed to the left, “and your Osamu.” Pointing to the right.</p><p>The two jaws dropped, they looked between each other as you smirk widely.</p><p>“Magic.” was all you say as you did jazz hands in the air.</p><p>“Gotta be a fluke, first time lucky… right?” Atsumu said to his brother in a weak voice.</p><p>Osamu looked back at you with shining eyes like you gave him the moon, “Finally, not misidentified for tsumu.” He muttered.</p><p>His brother started at him, “Osamu…”</p><p>“After so maaannyyy years, thank god, finally a person who can identify us.”</p><p>“OSAMU”</p><p>Practically ignoring his brother now, he continued to stare at the distance and mutter about how grateful he is in a dazed look, but didn’t last long when his brother tacked him after calling out his name multiple times, and they started wrestling. Laughing into your hand and watching the two, you couldn’t help being happy that these two were willing to talk to you. Its not like you didn’t want friends, its just the other people your age were too girly and not enough plotting for your liking. All the girl, and you mean all of them, just wanted to gossip and that’s it, no fun, no <em>chaos</em>.</p><p>“So,” you start speaking, they paused wrestling, “tell me more about you guys, what do you like to do?”</p><p>“Volleyball.” You stare at both of them, <em>huh, interesting. </em></p><p>“What’s it like, I have never played it or seen it, just heard about it.”</p><p>They both gaped at you again, quickly untangling themselves and plopped back in front of you.</p><p>“Not even a little bit?” Atsumu</p><p>You shook your head, kind of curious of why they are acting so dramatic.</p><p>Osamu looked over to his brother, “We need a ball, stat.”</p><p>They both shot up and ran towards their bags, (the bags were also matching, which cause grief to their parents when trying to define them, by the way) and started throwing things out of said bags until Atsumu yelled in triumph, and did a little victory dance while holding a yellow and blue volleyball up in the air and Osamu danced around it. You, still confused, in your corner, just watched them did their little dance until a teacher came over and told them off for creating a mess and took their ball off them and pointed towards the mess, most probably telling them to ‘clean up the mess or I keep ball and it mine.’ Their poses slumped over as they picked up all of their things, not even checking who’s were who’s, and dumped them into their bags again. The teacher just looked disappointed at them, as they looked at him and asking for the ball back.</p><p>The teacher handed the ball and looked like he was going to tell them off, but the two had other ideas, like dancing around the ball, again. They ran back to you, while the teacher just palmed his face.</p><p>“So, uh” you pointed to the teacher, “he most probably doesn’t like you now.”</p><p>They both looked back to the teacher, who was standing there with his palms on his face still, then looked back at each other and shrugged.</p><p>“Not my fault” Osamu</p><p>“Not mine either” Atsumu</p><p>You rolled your eyes and looked at the ball that was now in Osamu’s hands. It is a volleyball, obviously, but it looked a little worn down and used and had a faint indication that it was the twins on the side of the ball. Seeing you stare at the ball, Atsumu snatched it out of his brother’s hands and held it into the air, trying to make sure that it was out of his brothers reach.</p><p>“This, [y/n]-san, is a volleyball.” Atsumu</p><p>“I was gonna tell her what it was, until you snatched it off me, dummy.” Osamu grumbled as he tried to reach for the ball.</p><p>Maneuvering the ball away from Osamu, Atsumu started to go on and on about how great the game was until he got to the positions. “I like to be setter, which is obviously the best position.”</p><p>Osamu froze from trying to take the ball of him, and looked at his brother square in the eyes, “No, it’s clearly spiker. You just like to hog the ball, cause that’s what setters do.”</p><p>Smirking at Osamu, he looked back with one of his arms still stretched out with the ball in his hand, “Well spikers are useless without the setter, which I am. So, mate and check.”</p><p>By while you were ‘listening’ to Atsumu talk about volleyball, you got out your popcorn and sat down in front of them and started munching on it while watching the drama unfold.</p><p>“Setters are just lazy” Osamu</p><p>“Spikers have big egos” Atsumu</p><p>“Spikers are so much more stronger than setters” Osamu</p><p>“Setters can create so many options for scoring points” Astumu</p><p>“And you say that spikers have big egos” Osamu</p><p><em>Darn, I have nearly finished my popcorn…. </em>You look at the duo who are now wrestling, ball left to the side. <em>Meh, juice will do. </em></p><p>Sipping your juice box, to the side of the wrestling match, the ball came rolling towards you after one of the twins hit it with one of their legs. You watched disinterested as it came to a stop in front of you, and just stared at it while the twins continued to wrestle in the background.</p><p>“SETTERS ARE COOLER”</p><p>“SPIKERS ARE, NOT SETTERS”</p><p>
  <em>Sip, sip, sip, slurp, sllllluuuuuurrrrrp. </em>
</p><p>You sigh as your now finished juice box was in your hands, shacking it to make sure that you got all of the juice, you sigh again unhappily as you put it to the side. Now focusing on the ball, you picked it up and found it surprisingly light and… not magical.</p><p> </p><p><em>I was expecting a harry potter vibe, darn it, </em>you pout.</p><p> </p><p>Passing the ball between your hands, the teacher who told the twins of the first time started to walk by you, looked at the twins, and sighed heavily, like really heavy, borderline groaning, as if saying, <em> these two are going to give me gray hairs and I’m only 30</em>. The teacher then looked at you, you smile apologetically in a <em>this is too funny to stop</em> way and continued to play with the volleyball, watching as the teacher turn in a 180 circle, facing the opposite direction and marched away, didn’t even look back once.</p><p><em>Oh my god, he is so done with them, </em>you snorted, <em>this is great, first day knowing them and I don’t regret it. </em></p><p>Looking back at the twins now, you find that Osamu is laying over his brother, who was face first on the ground, struggling to get out from being under his sibling.</p><p>“GeT oFf Meeee” Atsumu</p><p>“Only if you say spikers are better”</p><p>“NO”</p><p>“Then you better get comfortable there”</p><p>Atsumu’s screams of frustration could be heard throughout the courtyard, his effort in attempt to get out increase but his brother didn’t really budge at all. Practically everyone was watching them, but like you, didn’t do anything to stop them.</p><p>“Told you spikers are stronger” Osamu said in a deadpan voice.</p><p>Atsumu screams louder, making some people shout out “<em>shuddup</em>” while others groan. You crackle beside them.</p><p><em>Wait a second… </em>you thought, <em>I have a muesli bar too, </em>and sit back down beside your back and began to munch on your muesli bar and continued to watch Atsumu struggle for a bit while you held the ball in your lap.</p><p>“<em>[Y/naaaaaammmmeee]-saaaaaaannn,</em>” Atsumu called out, “Tell us which position is betteeeerrr, spiker or setter? You’re the deciding vote between uuussss.”</p><p>Osamu jolted upward, letting Atsumu out from underneath them, relief painted on his face as he dramatically gasps for air. <em>This butthead, </em>you glare at Atsumu, who shrugs at you from the ground, smirking.</p><p>“[Y/N]” Osamu looks way to focused for this, “which one is your preferred position, everything depends on this.”</p><p>You just blankly look at both of them, <em>which position was is called again? ah right. </em>You open your mouth, and the twins lean in to listen.</p><p> </p><p>“Libero.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s when you find yourself in a headlock, with two arms around you. The ball rolls out of your grip.</p><p>“Noooooooooo, Mr ballyyyyyyyy.” You whine as you struggle to get out of the twin’s double hold, reaching out to the volleyball. You pout when the twins pull you back in their arms and watch the ball roll away.</p><p>“<em>What do ya mean libero?!</em>” Atsumu asks in a high-pitched voice while ruffling and pulling your hair, “<em>you were meant to say setter! Why, whyyyyyy?</em>”</p><p>“Libero, you chose l i b e r o,” Osamu complains, pulling your cheek, <em>owwww,</em> “Now we can’t decide which ones better, thanks a lot.”</p><p>You crackle in their hold, <em>sufffeeerrrrr,</em> “Uh yeah, you got a problem with that?”</p><p>They stop momentarily to deadpan at you, “Yes.”</p><p>You laughed louder at their disappointment in their tones, causing them to pull at your hair and pull your cheek <em>harder </em>in retaliation<em>.</em></p><p>“Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,” Osamu mutters under his breath, “spikers are better, not setters, not liberos.”</p><p>Atsumu stops pulling your hair to look at your brother and opens his mouth.</p><p>“You two better not start fighting on top of me.” You growl out.</p><p>Atsumu’s mouth closes with a click and proceeds to pull at your hair again. You groan, and looked at the volleyball again, an idea pops into your brain on how to get out.</p><p>“So, can you teach me how to volleyball?”</p><p>And, wow, they got off you really quickly. Osamu picked up the ball and looked at you, fixing up your hair and rubbing your cheek, you glance over at him to see how to volleyball. You are distracted by Atsumu when he is sashaying his way around your group, spouting tips on how to hit the ball and why setter is the best position, again. Rolling your eyes, you wave your hands in an <em>I’m ready </em>fashion and he tosses the ball to you, which rebounds of your wrists <em>horribly. </em>You look towards Osamu again, and burst out laughing. Atsumu judges you and tries to move you to a better position while Osamu watches with a smile.</p><p>“How do you like l i b e r o when you can’t even receive a ball properly.” Atsumu complains, to <em>no one.</em></p><p>“To be completely honest with you, I chose one that didn’t have a s in it,” you smirk, “now stop complaining and teach me thE pRoPEr WaY tO rECeIvE tHE baLl.”</p><p>Atsumu glares at you while Osamu is wheezing on the ground in a kneeling position. You just smile innocently while holding out your hands in a volleyball receive way. Blinking and turning your head to the side, you gave him the puppy eyes, “Please?”</p><p>Osamu, who was slowly recovering from the taunting, now dramatically flops back on the ground and looks like he is dying from not breathing. Atsumu and you have a staring competition and try to ignore the slowly dying body beside you, you cant help the way your lip twitches upward if the way that said dying body was now rolling around clutching their stomach some how made it hilarious. Atsumu blinks then looks away with a “tch” and is now complaining to his brother on how he could have supported him, instead of laughing and looking like an idiot. This only made the twin laugh louder, and he eventually chokes on the air, spluttering out gibberish while wheezing still. You smirked in victory, while watching the non-dying one jump on his ‘dying’ brother.</p><p>You: 1    Atsumu: 0</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>17/11/20 i am confusion with how things work, but oh well<br/>*shimmy dances*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Should I call it a storm or just chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>debut day debut day debut day debut day debut day debut day debut day</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YEAHHHHHHHHHH BOIIIII<br/>back again with another chapter the day after i posted my first one... # no regrets</p><p>NOW I SHOULD BE GOING TO EXAM<br/>AAAAAA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“[Y/n]-chaaaaannn,” a voice called out, “yer here!”</p><p>You groan loudly , making sure that voice hears you, as you stood in front of the Miya households’ door. They invited you over, mainly because:</p><p>One, you found out that Atsumu sucks at Japanese, <em>their own language</em></p><p>Two, he’s too scared to ask for help from the teachers (read: he doesn’t want to hurt is already damaged pride)</p><p>And well, three, cause Osamu invited you over. To you, that’s the only reason why you are coming over to their house.</p><p>The door is flung open, showing a welcoming face of Osamu, who grinned at you, “Didja hear anything, cause I thought I did, but it might be my inner annoying voice.”</p><p>Smirking back at him, “I thought I heard something as well, but I might be going insane, who knows.” You shrug.</p><p>A “<em>rude</em>” and a “<em>yer already insane</em>”, was heard from inside, both of you try to cover your laughs. Holding up your bag of snacks that you brought as a peace offering, Osamu solemnly nods before letting you in.</p><p>“I still don’t get how Tsum sucks at Japanese,” you mutter, “how does he suck at his own language. Samu, explaaaiiin, he’s you brother we are talking about. This is <em>Japanese </em>we are talking about.”</p><p>Osamu looks at you with a deadpan face, “I live with this dumbass, he has burned water, multiple times.”</p><p>“<em>We do NOT talk about the BURNT WATER, OSAMU,</em>” his brother screeched out, “<em>It just refused to BOIL PROPERLY.</em>”</p><p>Osamu gestured with a <em>see what I’m talking about</em> sense, causing you to snort loudly. You have been friends with the twins for two months now, and you still are learning about Atsumu’s list failure and embarrassing stories, which is a long one apparently.</p><p>“We still need to make a debut for our trouble making skills so I can put it on my resume.” You casually say to Osamu, “Like, what are we going to dooooo, I need my chaos to happeeenn, and sooooon.”</p><p>“I can’t take yer seriously when yer the one that has hidden the markers from the teachers, stuck memes to the roof, leaving weird notes around the school, causin’ headaches for teachers when you can speak pretty good English to confuse the entirety class, put things out of reach of many people, not countin’ Atsumu and mine deal of trouble and you want to have a debut of chaos.” Osamu points out while counting with his fingers with a smirk.</p><p>“Yep.” You cheerly say, making the ‘p’ pop louder than the rest of the word, causing Osamu to roll his eyes as he leads you inside, you start to wave your arms around you dramatically. “We need to leave a reputation at our school, we need to leave history, a story, something big where the school is genially known for our achievements that we have done.”</p><p>“You know that’s what everyone calls juvenile and attention seeking, right?”</p><p>You look at him dead in the eyes with your arms still out wide above you, “Bold of you to assume that’s not the title that I am trying to attain for myself.”</p><p>He looks at you with a smile and opens up his mouth going to say something else, until a “<em>[N/N], Osamuuuuuu, I’m boooorreeed. Hurry uuuppp. ”</em> is heard throughout the house. Both of you roll your eyes, and continue walking to the lounge room, you see Atsumu hanging upside down on the couch, and brightens up when he sees you, flipping upright.</p><p>“Finally, I thought I was going to die of boredom here.” You open your mouth, but he quickly points at you, “And don’t say ‘then perish’, yer tell me to do that too often.”</p><p>“Then don’t give me the opportunities” you counter cheerly.</p><p>Looking at his brother, Atsumu points at you again, “Do ya think she killed someone, she’s too happy to be here right now.”</p><p>Looking at Osumu, who looks exhausted by the way, you have to make sure that he got enough sleep later, who is staring at you with tired eyes, “Have yer killed anyone without us, [y/n]?”</p><p>“Nope” you exclaim, smiling widely.</p><p>“Then can you explain why you are in a good mood before yer traumatize the poor baby in the room.”</p><p>“<em>Hey! I’m right here!</em>”</p><p>“You just admitted yer a baby Tsum,” you point out, “but I witnessed something amazing. Someone threw a ball down to the ground in frustration only to hit him again, and he got even more angry and threw it towards my direction, which I obviously rolled back towards him, and he looked so dead inside when he saw it again, tried to stomp on it, and tripped on the ball aaannnnd,” you hold up your phone and shook it, face now hurting on how wide your smile is, “I got it all on camera.”</p><p>They both stare at you, then look at each other, and back at you.</p><p>“Yer know it’s kinda concerning how you enjoy other people’s suffering,” Atsumu points out, after the silence, “but please show.”</p><p>Osamu nods, and you hand him your phone with the video already open up. While they watch it, you go into the kitchen and place the bag of goodies down on the table, grab a glass of water and go back into the lounge room, where you find the twins posing in front of your camera. Sipping the water loudly to gain their attention, you can’t help but nearly spit out the water from how fast they take in that you’re right there, caught in the act, posing in front of your phone while it takes photos. Placing the glass down you snatch the phone back before they could delete them.</p><p>“Never deleting them now.” You smile sweetly. “Now Tsum, show me how bad your Japanese is so I can try to help you.”</p><p>Atsumu groaned while his twin looked at him without any hints of sympathy and a lot of smugness.</p><p>“Imma go take a nap,” Osamu yawns, stretching and turning towards his room, “call me when yer finished.” He turns his head back towards you, “Make sure he suffers.” Getting a thumbs up from you and a louder groan from his twin.</p><p>“Always me and suffering,” Atsumu mutters and faces the homework sheets that were placed on th table, “asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No means, no. Wanna hear it in English?</em> <span class="u">NO.</span> ” You yell at the person you’re teaching.</p><p>“What does <span class="u">no</span> mean, I forgot.” Atsumu smirks, holding a volleyball in his hand. <em>How dare he bring Mr Bally into this.</em></p><p>“<em>What do you mean you don’t understand what </em><span class="u">no</span><em> is in English?</em>”, you yell out again. Pausing when you realize what he just said and was smirking at you. You drag your hands down your face and groan, “You. Officially. Suck.”</p><p>“So does his grades obviously,” Osamu adds in from the couch, sitting cross legged and was munching on a packet of snacks you brought along. His nap was cut shorter than he would have liked by his brother being frustrated at his own language, so he’s ‘resting’ while insulting his twin.</p><p>Atsumu turns his head to glare at his brother, ‘<em>shuddup’</em></p><p>Osamu’s smirk widens and he places another chip in his mouth and crunches on it.</p><p>Looking back at the twins, you walk over to Osamu and grabbed some of the chips that he had in his hands and plopped next to him. He looked at you with apologetic eyes and continued to smirk at his twin. You started to munch on the chips.</p><p>“Awwww common, [n/n]. Don’t be like that.” Atsumu chirped, “Let’s play volleyball, we need a break.”</p><p>You glare at him, an places another chip in your mouth and crunched on it angrily. Both of the twin snorted at your action.</p><p>“We? I’m pretty sure I heard ‘I don’t want to work anymore cause I know I am really bad at this and refuse to get better’, you lazy dumbass.” You grumble.</p><p>“Congrats, you have officially failed at studying,” Osamu deadpans and throws a chip at his brother but misses.</p><p>“Congrats, you have officially failed at throwing,” Atsumu mimics.</p><p>Osamu started to peg more of the chips at his sibling, while Atsumu either attempted to dodge them or catch them with his mouth, which he failed doing both of them spectacularly. You watch them as the mess around them started to grow, first chips then it started to go onto paper balls and then it went to entire books. You roll your eyes at the war zone that both of them created in the matter of seconds, knowing them, they’ll blame it on each other and start to wrestle immediately afterwards. The only plus side out of this is that you had your phone out before they started this, and was recording all of their failures, knowing that this would be great blackmail against them.</p><p><em>What a bunch of children,</em> you chuckle, <em>it’s not like I can talk, I join them most of the time.</em></p><p>Picking up ‘Mr Bally’, you dubbed the volleyball that name to annoy Atsumu (apparently its name was agreed to be blue, which was really boring to you), walk over to the twins and bounce it off their heads. Osamu looks at you in a disgusted face whereas his brother just flops on the floor headfirst and doesn’t move. Ignoring the offended face of the person next to you, you sit on top of Atsumu (he should know not to do lay down on the ground face first, he’s a comfortable seat) and continue to eat your chips that you had saved.</p><p>“So how long until the queen of drama here will get a reasonable understanding of our language,” you point out looking at Osamu dead in the eyes and munch on another chip, “I mean I could ban him from playing volleyball with us until he passes the subject.”</p><p>His body stiffened when you said that, and his brother stared at him with mirth in his eyes. “I dunno, might have to ban him from volleyball, forever.” Osamu teases, as Atsumu whines.</p><p>You pat your empty chip flavored hand on top of his head, trying to comfort but not comfort him as he continues to complain about how terrible his life was. You look at Osamu again, “Saaammmuuu, ya got any games we can play, I have had enough of teaching for a while.”</p><p>“Wasn’t destroying Atsumu’s hopes and dreams fun?” Osamu sighs, “Dunno, we could play volleyball.”</p><p>Atsumu perks up.</p><p>“But this dumbass here gotta finish his homework first.”</p><p>Defeated, he slumps back on the floor, sulking.</p><p>You sigh loudly and place the back of your hand on your head in a <em>woe is me</em> manner, “Alas, it looks like we have to suffer forever then.”</p><p>“Both of yer suck,” Atsumu’s muffled voice could be heard, “Bullies, I tell you, absolute assholes.”</p><p>“Poor, poor Tsum,” you say cheerily, slapping your hand against his back hard and he complains loudly, “Bullied and teased until the very end by the people he relies on the most.”</p><p>“How unfortunate.” Osamu deadpans.</p><p>“I hate both of ya.” Atsumu pouts, “Why am I stuck with you two.”</p><p>“Cause you <em>looooove us,</em>” you and Osamu synchronised, you looked at the twin.</p><p>“JINX! HA!” You yell out, then you pause contemplating while Osamu just stares at you, “Neverminded, you’re the better twin, Samu.” You wave your hand dismissively, as he brightens up and Atsumu complains loudly from underneath you.</p><p><em>Wait shoot, my phones still recording,</em> you realise and go get your phone.  Behind you, you hear a relieved sigh then a squark, you look back and see Osamu draped on top of Atsumu, not even caring.</p><p>You smile at the sight and go to the kitchen (after you get your phone, who knows what other pictures they might take without a responsible person there) and get the rest of the snacks.</p><p>You come back to the pair, “So which volleyball game were we up to, I would still like to watch some before I get home.” You call out and watch them sit up. You roll your eyes and yawn, plopping onto the couch as the two sat next to you. Squished between them, you start munching on some pocky as the Tv starts to play some recordings of old games that the twins saved that they dubbed, ‘the best of the best best best’ because they had so many games that they saved to watch as a binge over the holidays.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next day at school, you were in class in your corner while you waited and looked around the class. Your bag was next to you, showing two obvious cylinders poking out from the sides.</p><p>You smirk widely as you see the twins come in with a cylinder poking out of each bag that they had, looked towards you, and wore matching grins.</p><p><em>Debut day, debut day, debut day, </em>you chant in your head, eyes shining with excitement as you remember the plan that you made with the twins.</p><p>Before you had to head home, you <em>happened </em>to mention or really suggest your idea of having a debut at your school with the twins. Atsumu was in for the idea immediately, unsurprisingly, whereas Osamu had to take some convincing to get him in on the plan. Let’s say, the main focus for now was to wait until lunch time. It was the mission impossible as the tree of you were absolute energized bunnies and at times could hardly contain your energy levels to the so-called minimum or ‘appropriate’ levels.</p><p>When the teacher came into the class, he somehow knew you three were going to attempt something later on, like he somehow had spidey senses and looked towards the trio of angelic,  ‘innocent looking’ faces, then muttered something about “<em>not getting paid enough for bullshit”, </em>which alarmed the students who were the closest to him when he said that, and he continued to walk towards his desk to start the day.</p><p>School being school, it was a slow start. The start of the morning went on uneventful and boring to your opinion, kept on telling yourself that all will be worth it, and somehow was still for the majority of the lesson and didn’t show any signs of when the show could happen to your peers, who kept on looking between you and the twins. Not your fault that their scared of your group because of what has happened in the past, nope, not at all.</p><p>It was getting closer to lunch, and the entire class, but the three of you, were getting jittery and nervous. You do your internal evil laugh at all of them, <em>pathetic. </em>The teacher was starting to wrap up the class, “[L/n] and the Miya’s,” he calls out and looks towards the three of you, “Make sure the mess is done outside, or your cleaning the entire room.”</p><p>Hearing the twins snicker, you smile brightly and salute at him, “Will do, Sir.”</p><p>“…” he stares at you three while he gathers his things and heads for the door, “Alright then, other than that. Class dismissed.”</p><p>Practically everyone else that was in your class shot up and stampeded towards the door. The whole situation was hilarious as there was a traffic jam at the door from all of the people trying to get out before the three of you could attempt anything. Trying to stifle your laugh, you glance at the twins to find them struggling to hold their laughter, their shoulders shaking.</p><p>Talking in a now empty room, you try to control your laugh and call out to the twins, “Why did they all rush out so quickly? You realise that our teacher said not to do it in the classroom, right?”</p><p>Atsumu was kneeling on the ground as he laughed, and Osamu shaking his head, still trying to stifle his laugh with his hands over his mouth.</p><p>“<em>Free for all,</em>” Atsumu wheezed out, “<em>Later losers, I ain’t gonna be here any longer.</em>”</p><p>You couldn’t hold it anymore, laughing loudly in the empty classroom with the twins. Osamu wipes away pretend tears as he regains his normal breathing, “Wow, that could have been our debut, did ya see how panicked everyone was for the entire lesson,” he sighs, “Woooo, too good, and we haven’t even gotten ready.”</p><p>Picking up your [f/c] bag and placing it on the table, you pull out the two cylinders and open them. One was a foam sword while the other was a confetti gun, showing the twins the confetti gun with a smirk, “Time to re-enacted Shakeylegs, lads. Well, quote some plays that Shakeylegs has made.”</p><p>Atsumu snorts, as he pull out his own foam sword and some other utensils from his bag, “Isn’t his name Shakespeare, not Shakeylegs?”</p><p>“It is, congrats you remember something.” Osamu turns to deadpans at his twin, “[Y/n] just likes to call him Shakeylegs. The reason why? I don’t know.”</p><p>“And you’ll never know~” you sing out and pull an olden-dayish looking suit, “Do we have everything in place outside?”</p><p>You receive two nods. “Arighty then,” you smirk, “show time.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Act 2   Scene 3: chapter 1-  The fight</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu walks out onto the stage and yells out towards the courtyard sword in hand and waves it around</em>
</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: Where art thou, poopyest of the heads [your/name]</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu stomps towards the left of the now panicked courtyard as they realise this is the act.</em>
</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: Thou better not be a chicken and squark out of this</p><p><em>[Y/n] appears from the forest to the right of Atsumu </em>(actually the hallway, unfortunately),<em> sword also drawn out and points it towards him and call out to him</em></p><p><strong>[Y/n]</strong>: Thou dare approach me</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu turns to look at [y/n] and points his sword at them. Atsumu yells and walks towards you</em>
</p><p><strong>Atsumu</strong>: I can’t reach thou if thou over therest (‘I don’t think that’s even a word’ Osamu mutters) Engarde scallywag!</p><p><em>[Y/n] and Atsumu fight it out, blocking, swinging as swords clash against each other. Atsumu pushes [Y/n] up against a rock </em>(table, that is occupied by unwilling classmates who got the front seat of the show)<em> and [Y/n] jumps up yelling at Atsumu</em></p><p><strong>[Y/n]: </strong>Tis over, Atsumu. I have the high ground!</p><p><strong>Atsumu: </strong>I hate thou!</p><p><strong>Atsumu:</strong> Thou whimpy soggy French fry, thou!</p><p><em>The two duke it out,</em> (the teachers have come out to watch as well) <em>fighting pathetically until [y/n] stabs Atsumu in the chest</em></p><p><strong>[Y/n]: </strong>What, you egg! (Osamu sighs, knowing his scene is up) Pathetic!</p><p><em>Atsumu calls out weakly, blood pouring out of his chest as he collapses to the floor</em> (‘That’s tomato sauce, right?’ one of the teachers asks another)</p><p><strong>Atsumu:</strong> Thou haven’t won yet</p><p><strong>[Y/n]:</strong> What, I have clearly stabbed thou.</p><p><strong>Atsumu: </strong>Oh, but thou don’t have a clone! (Osamu groans loudly, ‘That wasn’t part of the script Atsumu!’ he yells at his brother, who turns to glare at him ‘Shuddup!’)</p><p><strong>[Y/n]: </strong>Well, no I don’t, BUT I do have a gun</p><p><em>[Y/n] pulls out the confetti gun and aims it at the evil clone of Atsumu</em> (Osamu didn’t like that) <em>and nothing came out at first. [Y/n] points the ‘gun’ at their face and it fires at them instead,</em> (you actually fire it to the left of your face, don’t worry, it didn’t get a direct hit). <em>The evil clone of Atsumu looks towards the dead bodies of the stupid</em></p><p><strong>Osamu: </strong>FREEDOM!!</p><p>
  <em>The<strike> evil </strike>clone runs towards the exit of the forest, throwing down his sword.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tis the end of the story.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>FIN~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The entire courtyard was a mess, basically everyone was laughing throughout the ‘play’. Osamu grins as he looks back to the pair who were on the ground, they were giving him the thumbs up, as he presses a button that he had (ALWAYS the buttons, they aren’t a good sign).</p><p>There was a bang. Streamers, confetti, and a LOT of glitter pour into the courtyard, covering it like a light layer of snow. Loud groans where heard from the teachers as the rest of the school cheered, (‘How the f-’ one of the teachers start, and another shrugs) Osamu comes out again as [y/n] and Atsumu started to stand up. Holding hands, you bow to the audience who were clapping.</p><p>“Worth it.” [Y/n] says grinning at Osamu, he rolls his eyes.</p><p>“There’s no way anyone will forget this soon,” he replies dryly, “we will be a part of history.”</p><p>[Y/n] shrugs at him as they exit the ‘stage’, “I better get a good mark for drama now.”</p><p>The twins snort at you.</p><p>“WhAt cAn I sAy ExCePt Ya WElcOme!” Atsumu sings out, beside walking on the other side of [y/n]</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A person in a reading corner closes a book with the title 'going down in history' he crosses his legs and clasps his hands together.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Narrator: </em> </strong> <em>That act might be over, but more are to come.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Narrator: </em> </strong> <em>The power of friendship doesn’t always last to only three people</em></p><p><strong> <em>Narrator:</em> </strong> <em> Next time, the trio-</em></p><p><strong> <em>[Y/n], Atsumu and Osamu: </em> </strong> <em>SHUDDUP</em></p><p> </p><p>TO BE CONTINUED~ </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really have no regrets</p><p>tell me if theres any mistakes! I kinda rushed it but shhhhhhh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What the heck™</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*sobs in lose of confetti gun*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heh if you don't get the summary yet then you'll see soon</p><p>also, I am still attempting multiple POV so sorry if it get confusing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had your confetti gun taken off you.</p><p>You can’t <em>believe </em>that they <em>took</em> your <em>confetti gun</em> off you.</p><p>Out of <em>everything that they took, </em>THEY took your <em>c o n f e t t i  g u n. </em></p><p><em>Outrageous, preposterous, ridiculous!! </em>You fume not so silently as you stood in the principal’s office.</p><p>“Can I at least have it back after school?” You ask the principal, standing between the twins as you were called in for ‘causing chocking hazards’ (the three of you agree that they wanted to have an excuse for what happened at lunch, you tried to rule out any loop holes that could be placed against you, you forgot about that point) and a risk to others learning (‘Learning? <em>Learning?? </em>We did it at lunch, not in the middle of class!’ Atsumu complains).</p><p>“I’m sorry to inform you, [L/n]-san,” the principles monotone voice calls out, “but your confetti gun will not be handed back to you until the end of the term, as we do not believe that you won’t bring it back later on in the term.”</p><p>You slouch over and start muttering curses until Osamu elbows you, straightening back up you look towards the front as he continues.</p><p>“Other than that, do you have any questions?” keeping your mouth shut so you don’t curse at him, jump on the table and demand to hand over your confetti gun handed over to you while you t-pose over him and assert your dominance, you blink, <em>actually that’s not a bad idea-.</em> The principal sighs and stood up (<em>Darn there goes your plans</em>, you whine to yourself), “If that’s all, make sure you keep the destruction to the minimum, we only had to talk to you because potential worried parents and the fuss they might cause. Sorry about that.”</p><p>All three of you stare at him with mouths slightly open, as he walks towards the door and opens it, “You can go back to class.”</p><p>Dazed, Osamu and Atsumu pull you out of the room and into the hallway towards the direction of their classroom.</p><p>“How the heck did we get away with that,” Atsumu exclaims to break the silence, “I thought we were going to at least have detention.”</p><p>Osamu shrugs at him, still pulling you along by the arms.</p><p>“My <em>confetti gun</em>…” you whine, “<em>they took my confetti gun, Osam.</em>”</p><p>The twins shake their heads in amusement (there was a waterfall of glitter that fell out of Atsumu’s hair, god how much glitter will be in your hair if you shake your head) and continued to drag you down the hallway.</p><p>“Oi, Samu. Are we gonna see Aran-kun this avo?”</p><p>Osamu stops to think, and you run into him, and nods his head and smirks, then continues to drag you along like nothing happed. You scowl at him, <em>asshole.</em></p><p>“Yeh, we should.”</p><p>“Should we drag [Y/n] along this time?”</p><p>“Eh, as long as you don’t try to show off, and Aran-kun doesn’t mind.”</p><p>You look between the two, “so, uh… do I get a say in this?”</p><p>“Nope.” (x2)</p><p>You start to grumble.</p><p>“Awww don’t be like that, [N/n]. Something to get your mind of your confiscated confetti gun!!” Osamu ‘attempts’ to cheer you up.</p><p>You grumble louder when he reminds you. It was nearing the end of the school day, and the excitement of what happened at lunch died down a bit, but overall, the day was a success. The biggest plus side was you recorded the entire act and it was in good quality and angle of it was <em>perfecto</em>, you smiled to yourself, and you’re pretty sure other students recorded the act, but it doesn’t matter. Hopefully, you can do the rest later tonight after you finish with whatever the duo wanted you for.</p><p>“Wait, you two have another friend?” you blurt out in realization, “Since when?”</p><p>“Fer a while.” They synchronized.</p><p>“Why? Ya jealous?” Atsumu adds in and smirks at you. You wrinkle you nose at him.</p><p>“No, I just thought you would scare people away, Sumu.” Osamu snorts when you say that.</p><p>“Oh, he has. I have lost count from the amount of people that dislike him now.” Atsumu glares at his brother. You shrug in between them and walk beside them properly now.</p><p>“Meh, let’s just finish today off they you can show me your ‘friend’,” you sigh, “You guys own me snacks tho.”</p><p>The two cheered.</p><p>“The tasty ones.”</p><p>They stopped cheering then and looked at each other.</p><p>“Shot not getting them,” Atsumu exclaimed at his twin. You snorted at the disgusted look on Osamu’s face.</p><p>“Thank you, Osam!” you chirp, <em>heh, free food, better be worth it. </em></p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After school, the twins dragged you away to who knows where, you found yourself doing a staring competition with another person with a darker skin tone, munching on crackers that Osamu gave to you as, after running to the nearest convenience store and back, to coming here.</p><p>“…” the person turned to the twins (<em>ha I win, </em>you smirk to yourself), “Alright, who is this and did ya kidnap them or didja force them to come along.”</p><p>The twins froze, and looked at each other, <em>caught red handed</em> you laugh internally.</p><p>“Nooooooo?” Osamu said while fidgeting with a volleyball, “We didn’t kidnap her, she came willingly.” “<em>Y-yeah!</em>”</p><p>“Only cause you bribed me with snacks.” You added in a chirpy voice and crunched on another chip, earning two glares and a concerned look, no prizes who did what.</p><p>“<em>Yer the one that asked for them, [Y/n].</em>” Osamu hissed at you.</p><p>You roll your eyes at him, “Ya point? Technically, yer got me these for forcing me to come along.” you tell him and crunch on a chip loudly, he starts to mutter angrily.</p><p>“Ignoring the two, one who bribed me and the other who dragged me here, I’m [L/n] [Y/n].” you hold out your hand (the non-flavored one) towards the other, “Nice to meetcha.”</p><p>“… Ojiro Aran,” the other introduced himself, “Hope the twins haven’t cause you any trouble.”</p><p>“Oh! Not at all! It’s mainly me who causes the trouble for them!” you smile and Ojiro blinks at you.</p><p>Ojiro looks at the twins in a confused expression and they both shrug at him. You roll your eyes, “Aight then. You do volleyball. Imma go a corner and sulk,” you smile with closed eyes at the trio, do a spin and start to march over to the corner, “Call me over when yer finished~”</p><p>Before you could even reach the corner, you felt two hands grab on your shoulders and start to drag you the other way. Knowing who the hands belong to, you sigh inwards and let them drag you.</p><p>“Let me sulk in peeeeeaaaaceeee…” you whine and flail around without any intentions to get out of their grip while the twins ignore you. You narrow your eyes at them both. <em>What are they up t-</em></p><p>Atsumu rolls his eyes, grinning slightly, and speaks up, “We need another person on the court to do a two-on-two,” your eyes go wide as you stiffen, realization dawning to you, their hands tighten around your shoulders, “May as well help us, ya know?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh for frick sake-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ojiro silently watched in amusement as the twins struggled to catch [Y/n]. He wasn’t really surprised at the twins purpose of bringing her over was to do a game and maybe even try to show off a bit in front of her. Realizing that they found someone that could counter their mischief and be a bigger pain then both of them didn’t help his confidence of having a peaceful year. He already saw them do their stunt at lunch, so he might be <em>slightly </em>scared of her and what she could do.</p><p>Even though there was only two people trying to catch her, [Y/n] was more agile and quicker than the twins and evaded capture, not even loosing breath after multiple attempts on her and didn’t look like she was going to any time soon. He was tempted to help her escape, but then again, it looked like she could handle the twins for a little while.</p><p>“BOTH OF YALL FRICKN’ SUCK, LET. ME. SULK.” [Y/n] screeched as she ducked under Osamu’s arms.</p><p>“HOW BOUT NO” Atsumu yelled back as he chased her with his arms out trying to grab her.</p><p>“I will get yer [f/f] if you help us.” Osamu tried to bargain, again. <em>What is it with her and food…</em></p><p>“NO” [Y/n] shouted at him.</p><p>“… what bout-”</p><p>“NO”</p><p>“Not even-”</p><p>“EN OOOO”</p><p>The twins tried to corner her, key word: tried. Her eyes looked around to find escape routes that the twins forgot to cover, stopped backing away when she found one and started sprinting towards Osamu. Ojiro watched with wide eyes as [Y/n] easily side stepped around the younger twin and then <em>god dam backflipped over Atsumu</em> when he tried to grab her<em>. </em>Atsumu was at least over 1 and a half meters tall, <em>how-,</em> His mouth parted slightly as she pushed Atsumu into his brother without any effort, knocking them both down, then ran towards Ojiro and hid behind him.</p><p>“<em>Double kill.</em>” She staged-whispered at the twins when she peeked out to look at them, who groaned loudly in response.</p><p>He looked behind and saw that she <em>wasn’t that puffed out, what the heck.</em> [Y/n] ducked back behind him again when the duo slowly untangled themselves.</p><p>“Sorry for usin’ ya as a shield,” She looked up at him, greyish green met [e/c], and she looked back at the twins, “And kinda wasting yer time when ya could be playing volleyball.”</p><p>“Uhhh… I-it’s okay?” He stuttered, “It’s not like we are actually training today. Sorry for not trying to help yer?”</p><p>[Y/n] sighed with a small smile on her face, “It’s ok, I’m used to this, ”…<em>What</em>… “What position do ya usually play?”</p><p><em>She’s trying to start a conversation, acting like she didn’t casually k.o.ed the twins, might not like the attention? </em>Ojiro shook his head, took a deep breath in, and scratched behind his head looking a bit bashful, “Well, I like to play as the ace, but I’m the outside hitter.”</p><p>[Y/n]’s eyes widen in awe, “Ace? Wow… that sounds really cool!”</p><p>Ojiro’s felt his cheek heat up from the praise and looked away from her. He chuckled quietly and looked to the twins again, who were sitting on the floor pouting in his direction. He narrowed his eyes at them, <em>what are they trying to plan.</em></p><p>“What grade are you in?” He looked back at [Y/n] as she continues to talk, looking a bit embarrassed, “I just realized, I never really asked you… sorry…”</p><p>Forgetting about the twins, he smiled at [Y/n], “Second grade, I’m a year above ya.”</p><p>“ARAN!” Atsumu called out and waved him over, Atsumu looking a bit impatient and his twin matched his looks, “C’mere for a sec.”</p><p>Ojiro looked at [Y/n] again and she rolled her eyes at Atsumu, “Go talk to the twins. Don’t wanna keep you from playing volleyball any longer.” She smiled at him, “Still, sorry for using ya as a shield from them.”</p><p>He chuckled, then walked towards the two who were still staring at him. <em>Now, lets find out why they brought her here,</em> he thinks and narrows his eyes at them once again.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>You watch as Ojiro reached the area where the twins where at and pull him down to talk quietly to him. Tilting your head and trying to shake an unease that you started to feel, you grab you bag and sit down. Bringing out your phone, you open up a chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Residents of the void</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Today 4:56pm</em>
</p><p><strong>yesntpesents: </strong>what would you guys do if you feel like your friends are setting you up for something and you have a really bad feeling about it</p><p>like hypothetically.</p><p><strong>stopchangingmyusername: </strong>…</p><p>run</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> murder!</p><p><strong>stopchangingmyusername:</strong> run while you can</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> M U R D E R!!</p><p><strong>yesntpesent:</strong> as much as I would like to do both</p><p>I don’t wanna kill my chaos buddies and they know where I live</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>: </strong>ha rip</p><p>Sucks to be youuu</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong> <em>changed </em><strong>stopchangingmyusername</strong><em>’s name</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>scaredycat: </strong>… I will actually hunt you down and murder you myself @☆SAyTORdIe☆</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> you don’t know where I live~ (◕‿◕✿)</p><p><strong>scaredycat: </strong>like that will stop me</p><p><strong>yesntpesents:</strong> boys, your both pretty</p><p>right now give me your wisdom</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> …</p><p><strong>scaredycat: </strong>…</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>: </strong>oh shit your actually serious</p><p><strong>yesntpesents: </strong>what????</p><p>noooooooo?</p><p>Pffffftttt</p><p><strong>scaredycat: </strong>it was nice knowing you</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> murder is still an option</p><p><strong>yesntpesents:</strong> no</p><p><strong>scaredycat:</strong> no</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> booooo no fun</p><p><strong>yesntpesents:</strong> smh @☆SAyiTORdIe☆ another time</p><p>but like</p><p>they brought me to see a friend</p><p>tried to make me join them in something</p><p>and when I successfully embarrassed them in front of the friend</p><p>they called him over and now I think they are plotting my downfall</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>: </strong>┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴</p><p>ya know-</p><p><strong>scaredycat: </strong>what is it with you and murder</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> according to most tv shows, murder solves everything!</p><p>like stab em and BOOM your problems go away!!</p><p>
  <em>yesntpesents pinned a message</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yesntpesents pinned a message</em>
</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong>  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p><p><strong>yesntpesents: </strong>heh</p><p><strong>scaredycat:</strong> concerned™</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>: </strong>ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ</p><p>At least @yesntpesents appreciates my humor</p><p>But going back to you and embarrassing them</p><p>What did you do?</p><p><strong>yesntpesents</strong><strong>:</strong> weeeelllll…</p><p>I might have been chased around by them</p><p>And kinda</p><p>dodgedoneofthemanddidabackflipovertheotherthenkoedthemeasily?</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> what</p><p><strong>yesntpesents</strong><strong>: </strong>and maybe brushed it of in a casual way?</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> w h a t</p><p>t h e</p><p>f u-</p><p><strong>scaredycat:</strong> pfffffffttt hahaha</p><p>congrats, you broke him</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>: </strong>WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BACKFLIPED OVER ONE</p><p>THEN K.O.ED BOTH OF THEM</p><p>‘EASILY’</p><p>KJHLYTI I-</p><p>┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻</p><p><strong>yesntpesents:</strong> …</p><p>skills?</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>: </strong>nO WAYYYY</p><p><strong>scaredycat: </strong>lmfao</p><p>this is great</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTIRdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> SHUSH</p><p><strong>yesntpesents: </strong>uh is he ok</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> *screams into the void*</p><p><strong>scaredycat:</strong> yeah he’s fine</p><p> </p><p>“[Y/N]” a voice calls out and you look up to see Osamu waving you over standing beside a grinning Atsumu and a distressed Ojiro, you wave at them in a ‘just a sec’ then glace back at your phone after you feel multiple buzzes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>: </strong>YOU</p><p>MISSY</p><p>HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO</p><p><strong>yesntpesents: </strong>sike, I have to go now</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>: </strong>OH NO YOU DON’T</p><p><strong>yesntpesents:</strong> ttyl</p><p>I have a bad feeling about this</p><p><strong>scaredycat: </strong>ttyl yesnt, tell us what happens later</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>: </strong>NO</p><p><strong>yesntpesents:</strong> will do bye</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>: </strong>GET BACK HERE</p><p>@YESNTPESENTS</p><p>GET. BACK. ON. HERE</p><p><strong>scaredycat</strong> <em>has changed their name</em></p><p><strong>gamercat</strong><strong>:</strong> haha</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> KJDBVISBK</p><p>*screams in anger*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>can you guess who is ☆SAyiTORdIe☆ and gamercat is? I will add a back story of how you met them, but that's for later on<br/>have fun uwu </p><p>a will try to update sometime this week, just let me figure out what Imma write first lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. R.i.p Braincells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the title says it all</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO I HAVE FINISHED MY EXAMS</p><p>MORE TIME TO MEME YALLL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Today, is a solum day.” Osamu says standing at the front, in his best clothes.</p><p>You hear Atsumu sniff while you wipe away a tear that was falling down you face.</p><p>“Today, we have come to pay our respects for Mr. Bally the volleyball. A ball that brought our friendship together.” Osamu continues speaking, Atsumu’s head shot upwards.</p><p>“I thought his name was agreed to be ‘blue’,” he hissed. Both you and Osamu shushed him, and Osamu continues to speak.</p><p>“He was a ball that has seen tears, achievements, success and even happiness. He was loved by everyone, might have been hit around a little too much, but he lived a good ball life, the best that he could have received.”</p><p>Being the dramatic ass you are, you pull out a tissue from your pocket of your dress (you still can’t believe your dress had pockets) and blow you nose loudly. You still fondly remember the day when Mr Bally’s seams came undone, showing the ‘intestines’ of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Look!! You can see his intestines!’ Atsumu shouted gleefully while poking the pink lining that was showing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Mhm,’ was all you say as you held your phone up in his direction, recording for quite a while, ‘Ya know, if you keep on poking it, it will eventually pop, right?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu peeked around the corner of the entrance of Atsumu’s room. ‘Yeah, make sure ya send me the video when it does,[Y/n]’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You turn to point your phone at him and smirk, ‘Why dontcha come in, Osam? Best view??’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned to glare at you, ‘Shuddup, I’m not like stupid over there.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quickly turning back to Atsumu as he did an offended squawk and he continues to poke the lining, ‘No?? Ya just a-’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘BANG’</em>
</p><p><em>You flinch from how loud the sound of the ball popping was, then from the screams of the twins, </em>holy shoot,<em> you blink while thinking, </em>how high can they get?</p><p>
  <em>After waiting for the twins to stop screaming, you all stand there in silence with your ears ringing from the loud noises.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You pan the video to where the volleyball flew after it popped, ‘Rest in peace Mr. Bally. You will be missed.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Osamu picked up a black shoe box with careful hands and started walking to the garden, where there a patch in the flowers and a stone beside it. “We will now proceed to the burying ceremony and pay our last respects.”</p><p>The three of you trudge towards the empty patch, Atsumu holding a yellow and white pot of flowers while you held blue flowers (‘hyacinths’ you liked to repeatedly remind to a pouting Atsumu), knowing that you could never hit Atsumu’s or Osamu’s head with Mr Bally ever again made you quite sad, you have known him for half of the year and you still preferred him over the twins.</p><p>From the corner of your eyes, you could see the twins mum was looking from her window, not really sure what expression she was wearing, grief, disappointment, judging them? Meh, maybe you three did look weird having a funeral for a volleyball. But to you, Mr Bally was a symbol of your friendship, so of course you were going to have a funeral for him!</p><p>The funeral was nearing the end as you stepped back from the newly placed flowers that were on top of Mr Bally’s grave.</p><p>“We will now have a minute of silence for the fallen.” Osamu says gravely (heh, get it, <em>gravely,</em> you laugh to yourself). Standing in line with the twins, you bow your head down and kept quiet.</p><p>“ACHOO” <em>not even god darn 10 seconds of silence.</em></p><p>“… <em>bless you.</em>” You whisper to Atsumu, who was rubbing his nose scowling. You step away from him as you watch him scrunch up his face again, as if preparing for another sneeze.</p><p>“ACHOO”</p><p>“Ahem, the minute of silence is now-”</p><p>“ACHOOOOOOOO”</p><p>“complete…” You and Osamu look at each other in concern, “Oi, Tsumu. You ok?”</p><p>“Dovs ‘t wook wike ‘m ok” (Translation <em>sponsored by the smart</em>: ‘Does it look like I’m ok’)</p><p>“… Could he be allergic to one of the flowers?” you ask Osamu, and he shrugs.</p><p>“Dunno, he could b-”</p><p>“ACHOO”</p><p>Shaking your head, you head towards the house dragging Atsumu as his brother followed, “C’mon lets head inside.”</p><p>“ACHOOO<em>OO</em>”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>So, it turns out that Atsumu, <em>was </em>in fact allergic to the blue flowers (‘hyacinths’ you corrected him while he rolls his eyes). He had no major allergic reactions towards the <em>hyacinths</em>, just uncontrollable sneezing, stuffy nose and watery eyes from being near them or direct contact.</p><p>“I wonder why Osamu doesn’t have the same reaction to them…” you muse to yourself, but the twins overheard you say that.</p><p>“Cause I am superior to him, the better clone/Cause he sucks and is normal clone.”</p><p>Atsumu pounced on his brother, and Osamu returned the favor by knocking them both to the ground.</p><p>“And you guys wonder why yer mum had superglued everything breakable in its place.” You tease them.</p><p>“<em>OH SHUDDUP</em>” they both yell at you, continuing the wrestling.</p><p>Their mum walked by their room holding a washing basket and called out to them, “She’s right. Ya know.”</p><p>They both froze, and you started laughing at them. It wasn’t long when you found yourself being tackled, breath knocked out of you and you started wheezing as they had you in their signature double headlock.</p><p>“Why does ma always agree with you.” Atsumu grumbles as he pulls your right cheek.</p><p>“It’s so unfair.” Osamu whines with his twin while he pulls at the left cheek.</p><p>You are still wheezing between them, “Maybe cause I’m the better child.” You say after catching your breath, “Sucks to be ya.”</p><p>In sync, they pull at your cheeks grumbling. You started to laugh again at their childish behaviors.</p><p>“And she’s right again.” Ms Miya comments as she walks by the door once again. Laughing louder at their pouts towards their mum, you were kinda wishing you had been recording this, but alas, fate said <em>sike, suffer.</em></p><p>“Oh my goooooddd. Imagine hearing yer mum say that yer best friend was the better child.” You crackle as the twins started to pull at you cheeks again and grumbled you poke at their sides a couple of times, “YA A SAVAGE, MRS MIYA.”</p><p>You hear chucking, “Thank you [Y/n], sweety. Have to somehow get back at the twins for their pranks.”</p><p>You look at the twins grinning widely after they stopped pulling at you cheeks, you see them in different corners sulking, “Yer mum’s the best.”</p><p>They both complain in denial after you said that and you both laugh at them again. Standing up, you head out towards the kitchen to grab your snacks that you brought along but was stopped by Atsumu grabbing your leg and pulling you into the room again. You find yourself sandwiched between the two and Osamu call out to his mum asking for the snacks to be brought in. Rolling your eyes, you pout at Atsumu.</p><p>“But I was gonna get the snack, Tsumu…” you whine loudly, hoping for a certain someone to hear the next part, “Why are you making your <em>poor mother have to get them</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, sweety. I was also wondering the same thing.” Mrs Miya called from the door in a cheerful way. The twins groan beside you as you and their mum laughed at their mistake.</p><p>“I’m actually wondering if she was the third triplet we kept dreading about.” Osamu stage-whispered to his twin.</p><p>“I think you might be right,” Atsumu whispered back. You smirk while their mum rolls her eyes and dramatically pressed her hand to her head.</p><p>“Of course! How silly of me!!” she sighs and shakes her head in disappointment, “I knew I should’ve kept her and gotten rid of you two. Alas, my actions have consequences. ”</p><p>The twins both exclaim loud protests to their mum.</p><p>“What is it? Bully the twins day??” Atsumu shouted out, Osamu glared at his brother, knowing what was coming up.</p><p>“Yes.” You say along with their mum. You grin and turn to face her, “Up top, ‘Ma’.”</p><p>The two of you laughed and high-fived as Atsumu held his head in his hands whining about how unfair life was to him, while his twin stood over him and scolding him for his idiocy.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>You absolutely hate your teachers, <em>like who the heck even gives fricken assignments to their students to work on over the holidays,</em> you groan loudly and press your hands on top of your head. You have been struggling to try to work out how to write the reason why people think the earth is flat and give your reasoning. The meme person you are, wanted to say the earth is flat, but the intelligent side wants to get a good grade... but after multiple attempts of finding good evidence, the meme side won and now you have a completed assignment that was entirely made out of bullshit. <em>Goodbye good grades,</em> you sulk.</p><p>You hop onto your phone after seeing that it was somewhat acceptable and decided to procrastinate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Residents of the void</span> </strong>
</p><p><em>Today 12</em> <em>:06 pm</em></p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> heeeyyyyyyy @yesntpesents</p><p>Did you ever find out</p><p>You still haven’t told us why</p><p><strong>gamercat: </strong>… its too early</p><p>why tf are you up</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>: </strong>ItS tOo EaRlY</p><p><strong>gamercat: </strong>stfu</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>: </strong>WhY Tf aRe YoU Up</p><p>@yesntpesents you better not be dead</p><p>Still have some scolding to do</p><p><strong>gamercat: </strong>and you remember this now??</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> shush</p><p>I had other things to do</p><p><strong>gamercat: </strong>like what</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> obviously hiding bodies~</p><p>@yesntpesents</p><p>@yesntpesents</p><p>@yesntpesents</p><p>Where tf are you ?</p><p>@yesntpesents</p><p><strong>gamercat: </strong>how bout you wait until she responds</p><p>and let me sleep</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> b-but (◕‸◕)</p><p><strong>gamercat: </strong>@☆SAyiTORdIe☆ …</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>: </strong>fine…</p><p>…</p><p>@yesntpesents</p><p>@yesntpesents</p><p>@yesntpesents</p><p><strong>gamercat </strong><em>has put </em><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong> <em>in the timeout corner</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Today 2:47 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>yesntpesents:</strong> concerned™</p><p>but sorry for not responding</p><p>there was a funeral that I had to attended</p><p><strong>gamercat</strong><strong>:</strong> what funeral</p><p><strong>yesntpesesnts:</strong> a funeral for my dead braincells</p><p>I hate receiving homework even though it’s the holidays</p><p>Like seriously teachers</p><p>You trying to kill us ?</p><p><strong>gamercat:</strong> I think that’s what the teachers are secretly trying to achieve</p><p><strong>yesntpesents</strong> <em>has freed </em><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><em> from the timeout corner</em></p><p><strong>gamercat</strong><strong>: </strong>s i g h</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> FREEEEEEDOMMMM</p><p>(ﾉ^ᗜ^)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p><p><strong>gamercat</strong><strong>:</strong> couldn’t you just of waited a little longer @yesntpesents</p><p><strong>yesntpesesnts:</strong> oop</p><p>sorry</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>: </strong>AHAH</p><p>FINALLY</p><p><strong>yesntpesesnts: </strong>just a sec</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>: </strong>WAIT DON’T YOU DARE-</p><p><strong>yesntpesents </strong><em>has put </em><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong> <em>in the timeout corner</em></p><p><strong>yesntpesesnts: </strong>there you go :P</p><p><strong>gamercat</strong><strong>:</strong> thank you</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong> <em>is trying to escape the timeout corner</em></p><p><strong>yesntpesents</strong><strong>:</strong> s i g h</p><p>later this arvo</p><p>you free to play</p><p>idk</p><p>Minecraft ?</p><p><strong>gamercat: </strong>sure</p><p>im free now if you want</p><p><strong>yesntpesents:</strong> cool</p><p><strong>gamercat: </strong>the same world</p><p><strong>yesntpesents:</strong> yeh</p><p><strong>gamercat: </strong>right now let’s deal with sayitordie</p><p><strong>yesntpesents:</strong> yessir</p><p><strong>yesntpesents</strong> <em>has freed </em><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><em> from the timeout corner</em></p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> hmp</p><p>Finally</p><p>Now answer my question!!</p><p><strong>yesntpesents:</strong> no I haven’t found out yet</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> boo (&gt;_&lt;)</p><p>Boring</p><p>I was expecting d r a m a</p><p><strong>gamercat:</strong> sucks to be you</p><p><strong>yesntpesents:</strong> smh @☆SAyiTORdIe☆</p><p>join us in our Minecraft world</p><p>we have cookies</p><p><strong>gamercat:</strong> do I get a say in this?</p><p>Cause I vote no</p><p>Those are my cookies</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> meany</p><p>Sure @yesntpesents</p><p>Can I have a cookie tho</p><p><strong>yesntpesents:</strong> cool, just give me a sec</p><p>and yeah, can have one of mine</p><p><strong>gamercat:</strong> @☆SAyiTORdIe☆</p><p>if you even dare to blow up my house again</p><p>I will kick you from the game</p><p><strong>☆</strong><strong>SAyiTORdIe</strong><strong>☆</strong><strong>:</strong> well darn</p><p>…</p><p>Am I still allowed on?</p><p>guys??</p><p>(◕╭╮◕)</p><p><strong>yesntpesents:</strong> just get into the game already</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ok, so you were definitely slowly losing your mind… and it hasn’t even been a week of holidays. You already have done all of your homework, read a lot of manga, played a lot of video games  (even gamercat was a little concerned and said his trademark ‘concerned™’ while ☆SAyiTORdIe☆ just laughed at you), and was now slightly unsure what you could do, and somehow you find yourself at the Miya’s household door.</p><p>“Elsa?” you call out before knocking on the door, “Do you wanna build a snow maaaaaan?”</p><p>There was an unholy screeching that came from the house, and you smile evilly.</p><p>“<em>Or ride our bikes around the haaaaalll~</em>”</p><p>“<em>I can’t do this anymore, stay on that side of the FRICKEN DOOR</em>”</p><p>“WE USED TO BE BEST BUDDIES, BUT NOW WE ARE NOT~”</p><p>“<em>AND YOU ACTUALLY WONDER WHY</em>”</p><p>You hear some crashing and screaming from inside the house, then it was silent. Snickering to yourself, the door opens wide to see Atsumu glaring at you.</p><p>“Can’t ya shut yer trap, I was napping.”</p><p>“Oh no, his royal highness didn’t get enough beauty sleep, we are trembling in fear.” Osamu deadpans from behind his brother.</p><p>Atsumu snaps his head towards Osamu, “Shut, yer not allowed to speak after singing with [Y/n].”</p><p>“Hey! It’s a good song!” you complain to them, before pulling your hands from behind your back to throw two snowball smack bang in the middle of their faces.</p><p>You sprint away crackling as Osamu runs after you cursing and Atsumu is frozen (<em>pun intended</em>) at the doorway before his brain catches up to realizes what happened and chases after you as well. It was a short one sided tag as they gave up not long after they started chasing you as they both know you can outrun them.</p><p>“GOOD THING I SAVED THOSE FROM WINTER.” You wheeze out towards them, they both stick their tongue at you and pull down an eyelid in retaliation.</p><p>“Why the heck did ya save them… more importantly, how?” Osamu asks, still disgruntled from having a snowball thrown at him. You don’t reply as you are still wheezing at them, rolling around the ground.</p><p>Atsumu stomps away, grumbling about “<em>snowballs</em>” and “<em>terrible singing</em>”.</p><p>“Elsa is love, Elsa is life.” You dramatically sigh, wiping away a tear from laughing so much after recovering from your laughter.</p><p>“Uh, wrong. Its Shrek is love, Shrek is life.” Osamu agues, catching on to what you are doing. You were all nearing the door of the house and you quickly enter it and slam it again leaving the twins out as Osamu smirks and Atsumu groan.</p><p>“<em>Some</em>BODY ONCE TOLD THE WORLD WAS GONNA HOLD ME” You scream out slamming the door open again.</p><p>“I AINT THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHEEEEEED” Osamu sings with you, t-posing over the curled up twin who was screaming into the ground.</p><p>“<em>HE WAS LOOKING KINDA DUMB WITH A FINGER AND A THUMB IN A SHAPE OF AN L ON HIS FORRRRHEEEEAAADDD.</em>”</p><p>“Pfffft”</p><p>You all freeze and turn around to see someone holding a phone up and was recording you. You gape at him and scream, “FRUSTRATED AT BALL DUDE!” and this time he freezes and then bolts away.</p><p>You groan, and the twins look at you in confusion. “I wanted to ask for his naaaammmmmeee.”</p><p>“… and also ask for the video?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I ask for the video? I wanted to see it too…”</p><p>“… ya just wanna see me suffering…” Atsumu complains to the ground. You turn to face him.</p><p>“And that. Definitely that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hate studying </p><p>It can die</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tears streaming down your face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fix you by Coldplay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I said I don't like sad things and need more humor, but like.... felt like adding a story behind your character??? and like... weeellll...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tomorrow, sorrow.</p><p>You hated tomorrow, you hated that date that was on tomorrow.</p><p>It brought you misery, sadness and most importantly, you lost someone on that day. You laid on you bed, curled up in you blankets as you tried to make the misery go away, heck, even wishing it was a different month, preferably the next month. You already told the twins that you weren’t feeling well, and they surprisingly left you alone. You hear the door open and you look to see your dad standing in the doorway with a sympathetic look on his face. He walked over to your bed and sat next to you.</p><p>“Hey, sweetie,” [D/n] whispered to you with a small smile and rubbed your back softly, “I just came back to see you.”</p><p>This was your breaking point and you sob loudly. Curling into his arms and you break down after trying to hide the sadness and anger that was building up.</p><p>Tomorrow was the 5<sup>th</sup> anniversary of your mum’s death. And that’s why you hated it. After crying for what felt like hours, you dad picked you up and headed towards the lounge room.</p><p>“So, I was thinking of maybe watching your uncles team play volleyball… oh! I can even tell you the funniest stories while I was overseas. We can have a hot chocolate, some marshmallows and some other sweets… maybe not a good idea, who knows how late you’ll stay up playing games…”</p><p>You gave him a watery laugh as you were placed on the couch with your blankets still around you and he headed towards the kitchen to make hot chocolates.</p><p>“So, I have heard that you have found some troublemakers and became friends with them,” his smile dropped, “Have you told them about tomorrow?”</p><p>You softly shake your head, he nods in understanding and hands you a mug of hot chocolate.</p><p>“They are nice… we do all types of mischief together and the like to play volleyball like uncle… but I think they are going to be famous one day…” you smile slightly, “Heh, imagining that, I think they will leave something huge in volleyball, they are good.”</p><p>(<em>The twins both sneeze in class. The teacher looks at them, and grumbles about ‘</em>synergy’</p><p><em>Atsumu looks at Osamu alarmed</em>, ‘do you think there are any blue-’</p><p>‘no dumbass, I sneezed at the same time as you,’ <em>Osamu snaps back. Atsumu proceeds to jump onto his brother and they start wrestling in PE while the teacher sighs and continues the class, trying to ignore them</em>)</p><p>“Ha, do you think they would be named ‘double trouble’ or maybe even the ‘chaos twins’?” he smirks at you and you snort (<em>the twins sneeze again in the middle of them wrestling</em>). You perk up as you remember something.</p><p>“Oh I forgot to tell ya… but I used all of the glitter cannons and my confetti gun…” you grin at your dad, who smirks sharper, “and I got a clip of what happened… wanna watch it?”</p><p>Your dad bursts out laughing and wipes an imaginary tear from his face.</p><p>“Aaahhh, my little girl growing up to be just like her dad…” he shakes his head, “God, looking back to my middle school days, you’re like my legacy in trouble making.”</p><p>“What can I say? I learnt from the best!” you chirp at him, mood slowly boosting up.</p><p>“That you did, sweetie. And I’m proud… but then again… I should be telling you off…” he rubs his chin, “But nope. I’m a troublemaker at heart.”</p><p>You giggle as he turns on the tv, a news channel shows up.</p><p>“-<em>orrow is the 5<sup>th</sup> anniversary of [different last name] [M/n]’s murder. The multiple time gold medallist of gymnastics and famous model-</em>”</p><p>Your dad turns of the tv and the room turns bitter. You still remember the call that he got from the hospital saying that she was in there. Her last breaths, <em>last words to you-</em></p><p>“[Y/n]…” he sighs and he holds you gently, “They still haven’t found them… that’s why they broadcasted it… even though its been 5 years for fu-” he stops midsentence and looks at you.</p><p>“Language,” you tease, still crying.</p><p>He smiles gently, “Ok, so it’s a no to tv for a while. Blame the timing.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Private message with</span> <em>gamercat</em></strong>
</p><p>Today 12:56</p><p><strong>gamercat</strong>:  hey</p><p>you up to stream w/ sayitordie tonight still</p><p>telling you that people suck</p><p>I know it’s the anniversary</p><p>Telling you again that people still suck</p><p><strong>yesntpesents</strong>: …</p><p>am I in a different reality?</p><p>you</p><p>you are comforting me????</p><p><strong>gamercat</strong>:  oh no</p><p>im showing weakness</p><p>I will just</p><p>perish now</p><p><strong>yesntpesents</strong>:  …</p><p><strong>yesntpesents</strong> <em>took a screenshot</em></p><p><strong>gamercat</strong>:  fuck</p><p><strong>yesntpesents</strong>:  don’t worry I won’t tell</p><p>but yeah</p><p>we should do a stream again</p><p>Minecraft</p><p><strong>gamercat</strong>:  a duh</p><p>still gotta please our viewers by at least completing the game</p><p><strong>yesntpesents</strong>:  coolieo</p><p>ttyl then</p><p><strong>gamercat</strong>:  ttyl yesnt</p><p>…</p><p>:P</p><p><strong>yesntpesents</strong>:  g a s p</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Dad. My gamer friends and I are gonna do a video for a while, just to let ya know…” you poke your head around the corner to see your dad freeze, with a spoon in his mouth eating from the ice-cream tub. You look at each other until you shake your head.</p><p>“Uncle’s gonna stab ya… ya know that right…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m a professional at lying. I got this.”</p><p>Snorting at him, you turn and walk back into your room and plopped onto your ‘gamer chair’. You open up the chat call.</p><p>“All go for me.” You tell the others, “Caught my dad eating ice-cream from the tub, again.”</p><p>There was two different laughs that came through, one was loud and the other was soft chuckling.</p><p>“<em>Ooooh, Trix. I don’t know your dad, but I like him already.</em>” The louder laugh said. (Star’s Minecraft skin was a youtuber skin [<em>A/N is there such thing] </em>with red hair and had a star on his back.)</p><p>“<em>May-be because you want to relate to him, </em><em>☆Star.”</em> A soft voice mutters (you still don’t know how you guys somehow say the ☆ out loud at times).</p><p>“I already posted onto twitter that we are going to do a stream soon, cat. So I’ve done my part.”</p><p>You hear an affirmative hum from gamercat, “<em>Alright, everyone. Get ready to do the intro.</em>” (gamercat’s skin is a boy gamer with cat ears and headphones)</p><p>“<em>Let’s slaughter the wither, gamers.</em>” ☆Star hissed through the mic, “<em>Still haven’t forgiven him for killing my dog.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Then, oh I don’t know, don’t bring your dog into the nether?</em>” cat bluntly said and ☆Star whined.</p><p>“<em>Alright, going live in 3 2 and 1.</em>” A recording button appeared up in the corner of the screen.</p><p>“Sup everyone! It’s the gang and welcome to another stream of us trying and mostly failing to get all of the achievements in Minecraft!!” you cheerfully tell the small audience that appeared in the matter of 5 seconds, Star cheers and cat ‘<em>wohooo’s’</em>, “Will Star get his revenge on the wither or will he loose another dog?”</p><p>“<em>HEY</em>” Star complains.</p><p>“Will gamercat actually let us into his base?”</p><p>“<em>no chance. My cookies need to be safe from Star-</em>” “<em>HEEEEYYY</em>”</p><p>“And will I ever have the chance to actually keep the same amount of braincells for once?” you hear nothing from the others Star was whistling ‘innocently’ as cat kept quiet, “Ok, both of ya are terrible. I demand a cookie.” You hear grumbling from cat. “Don’t forget to-”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>Skip the rest of the intro?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Yes</span> <span class="u">&lt;</span>                                   </strong>
  <span class="u">no</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Play highlights?                                                                                          </strong>
  <span class="u">vv</span>
</p><p>                                                                                                       <span class="u">&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span> <strong><span class="u">Yes</span> </strong><span class="u">&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</span>  <span class="u">no</span></p><p>          <span class="u">^^</span></p><p>-</p><p>
  <strike><strong>*Is it because Author is lazy????</strong> <strong>*</strong></strike>
</p><p>
  <strike><strong><span class="u">*Yes</span></strong><strong> <span class="u">&lt;</span></strong> <strong><span class="u">*</span></strong></strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Hey um Star”</p><p>“<em>SHHHHHHHHH</em>”</p><p>“<em>Star. Get away from my house.</em>”</p><p>“<em>DARN IT</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Star, put the tnt away.”</p><p>“<em>hooooowww! You’re not even near me!</em>”</p><p>“It’s called ‘Star gonna do smthg stupid’ senses”</p><p>“<em>it’s a dumb name…</em>”</p><p>“<em>you only think its dumb cause its true</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Trixty… I swear to god</em>”</p><p>“Then start swearing, I ain’t gonna leave not doing it”</p><p>“<em>cat… what’s is she doing</em>”</p><p>“YOLO”</p><p>
  <em>Trixtytrick fell to their death</em>
</p><p>“<em>Pfffffft</em>”</p><p>“<em>and this is why we never let you have the valuable things</em>”</p><p>“worth it”</p><p> </p><p>☆☆<em>Star</em>☆☆<em> was killed by the wither</em></p><p>“<em>THAT GOD DAMN DOG KILLING FLOATING THREE BRAINCELLED SKELETON IS CAMPING AT OUR PORTAL LIKE A BONEY LOOS-</em>”</p><p>“… f’s in chat”</p><p>“<em>SHUSH TRIX!! DON’T INTERUPT MY RANT!!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Trixtytrick received the achievement DIAMONDS!!!</em>
</p><p>“…”</p><p>“<em>… Hey Trix…</em>”</p><p>“BEGONE BOTS”</p><p>“<em>but-</em>”</p><p>“mY PrEcIoUs”</p><p>“<em>god, stop being a golem and make sure you bring them back safely</em>”</p><p>“Oooh, look! I found some more!!”</p><p>☆☆<em>Star</em>☆☆<em> got pushed into lava by the wither</em></p><p>“<em>FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, THAT SKINNY-</em>”</p><p>“<em>stop going into the nether, Star. You are depleting our iron.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>gamercat was shot by a skeleton</em>
</p><p>“Excuse me… what?”</p><p>“<em>o-our most skilled player…. died???</em>”</p><p>“<em>why are you guys so surprised</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“AND VWOLA, IT HAS BEEN COMPLETED”</p><p>“<em>… Trix-</em>”</p><p>“<em>OMG IS THAT-</em>”</p><p>“HELL YEAH IT IS!”</p><p>“<em>why did you make a huge cat statue…</em>”</p><p>“no reason”</p><p>“<em>nope none at all</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“TIME TO SMASH SOME WITHER BONES YALL”  </p><p>“<em>… I’m only going with to see you guys fail</em>”</p><p>“<em>RE. VENGE. RE. VENGE</em>”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Sooooo… we never ended up killing the wither and it’s still camping at our portal… BUT I did make a cat statue” you tell the audience, finally finishing up the stream after playing for 4 hours.</p><p>“<em>I still don’t get the point of it…</em>” Cat mumbles and Star snickers.</p><p>You roll your eyes as no one can see it, “You’ll get it eventually, cat.” You hear a sigh. “OK! Until next time peeps!!”</p><p>“<em>bye…</em>” “<em>CYA L8TR</em>”</p><p>cat finished the stream and it stayed quiet for a little while. You sigh, leaning backwards and rub your eyes.</p><p>“<em>Mission successful, lads.</em>” Star asmr’s into the mic and cat groans. You giggle at both of them and grabs a chip, making some noise from picking it up that alerted cat.</p><p>“<em>Trix. Do. Not. Crunch. That. Chip.</em>” cat says in a stern tone and Star laughs at you. You pout and place it back.</p><p>“Rude… Aight then. I should head to bed. Cya later guys.”</p><p>You hang up after they reply back. Sighing and hopping into bed, you look up at the ceiling and wished that tomorrow wouldn’t happen.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“[Y/n], want some ice-cream?”</p><p>It’s the next morning and you woke up to your dad asking that question. Turning your body under the sheets, you look at him dead in the eyes. “Great nutritional breakfast,” you sass at him, “but yes.”</p><p>“Coolieo!! I’ll get two bowls out!”</p><p>“… ya still eating uncle’s ice-cream…”</p><p>“Oh, darling. It’s all love and games with him and you know that.” He sings teasingly as he walks to the kitchen.</p><p>Sighing through your nose, you grab your phone and look through the twitter pages. You smile at the memes that were created after last night’s video, especially the ones about Star getting beaten by the wither multiple times or the meme with the women and the cat and Star’s cursing at the cat.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Your favourite one so far was a fan art where you jumped of the cliff and it screamed ‘YOLO’ while cat facepalmed and Star trying to run away from the wither. People can be artists and you don’t know how they are so skilled, like bruh, share your secrets.</p><p>Turning off your phone, you get out of bed and slowly walk towards the kitchen to eat your ice-cream that your dad set out for you. Walking into the kitchen, you see the two bowls out, but have nothing in them. You look towards your dad with the ice-cream tub and a spoon halfway to his mouth. You both blink at each other and then he shoves the spoon inside is mouth.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t get why we are checking in on [Y/n]. If she says she’s not feeling well, wouldn’t be better if we left her alone?”</p><p>“Well yes, but actually no.”</p><p>“Didja just fricken meme me, Tsumu.”</p><p>“Well ye-”</p><p>“That wasn’t an invitation to do it again.”</p><p>“Wow. So stingy. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Sumu?”</p><p>“WeLl YeS, bUt AcTuAlLY No”</p><p>“Stingy.”</p><p>Atsumu opened up the door to see [Y/n] and another person frozen on the kitchen bench with spoons out pointing at each other as they looked at the door to see who it was. The older man sighed in relief (<em>the twins were confused to why he sighed in relief</em>) and [Y/n] snapped out of her frozen state, taking advantage of the other and dived for the ice-cream and got a spoonful. She crackled loudly before shoving it into her mouth and danced around the older man in celebration while he was pouting.</p><p>The twins looked at each other, then looked back to the pair. Osamu cleared his throat to gain the pairs attention again.</p><p>“It was [D/n]’s fault/ blame [Y/n].”</p><p>The brothers blinked at the duo as they started wrestling for the ice-cream again.</p><p>“Do we look like that when we are wrestling?” Atsumu whispered to his brother with his eyes still on two.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know…” Osamu whispered back.</p><p>They entered the room and sat down on the couch, dodging spoons the two bodies as they crossed the room. Osamu looked to his brother, “[Y/n] usually complains about not having popcorn when we start wrestling, I can see why.”</p><p>Astumu snorts and continues to watch the two.</p><p>“Kinda pathetic their wrestling over ice-cream.”</p><p>[Y/n] froze and looked Atsumu dead in the eyes. He sweat dropped as her gaze intensifies.</p><p>“Kinda hypocritical to say that when ya fight yer brother over literally anything, Tsum.” [Y/n] speaks up as she watches Atsumu squirm under her gaze, “Like, really. Who the heck tackles their brother cause they breathed wrongly in their direction?”</p><p>Atsumu squirms and whines loudly, looking like he wants to sink into the couch to escape [Y/n]’s stare and the others laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My brain: you know what.. kill a parent<br/>Me: what<br/>My brain: Did I frecking stutter</p><p>I'm sorry I havent really been able to post for a while... exams ruined my sleep cycle...<br/>Hopefully be able to get the next chapter up soon!! </p><p>Brain, peeks from the closet: Ya know-<br/>Me, shoves it back into the darkness: See. you. soon!</p><p>P.S. gonna continue the sad vibes... *break dances slowly*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sad vibes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Sad and distressed kazoo noises*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM NOT DEAD!!!!! IM JUST DIEING!!!!!</p><p>ANYWAYYYS hereyougobyeimmarunnow</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were holding the ice-cream tub and was sitting on top of your dad, who had given up on trying to get the ice-cream after he started to feel ‘<em>sick’</em> from eating too much and was just lying on the ground grumbling about who knows what. You were still staring at Atsumu who was pointedly avoiding your eyes while his brother had a bowl of ice-cream in his hands and was slowly eating it. You had already offered Atsumu a bowl of ice-cream, but he pretended that you weren’t there, <em>real mature, Tsumu.</em></p><p>Atsumu glanced in your direction, and you glared harder, making him flinch and look away. Osamu snorted and continued to eat his ice-cream. You sigh and got off your dad, and headed towards the kitchen, putting the ice-cream away then going into the cupboard and got a packet of popcorn out.</p><p>Returning to the lounge room, sitting right beside Osamu you continue to stare at Atsumu while eating your popcorn.</p><p>Osamu sighed and placed his bowl to the side, “Why is it so quiet?”</p><p>“Most probably cause Author-chan doesn’t know what to do for this bit… it’s not like they were stuck on this bit for days, nooooooo not at all.” you muttered to yourself glaring at an unknown space in the room (<em>Author-chan sweats drops, looking away whistling innocently</em>), making Osamu stare at you and Atsumu look alarmed and try to see what you’re glaring at. You shrug at them and continue munching on popcorn.</p><p>“[Y/n], what have I said about breaking the fourth wall?” Your dad asks, still face planted on the ground.</p><p>“… not to.”</p><p>“And what did you do?”</p><p>“Complain about the…” you look to the wall then back to your dad.</p><p>The twins are at the wall you were looking at and tried to see if there was anything (‘<em>You fools’ Author-chan crackles, ‘wrong wall, literally and figuratively’</em>). Your dad sighs and looks towards the twins who were now attempting to get on each other’s shoulders to see from a different angle, and you snicker behind your hands and take photos of them. Shaking his head at the sight, he gets up and actually sits on a seat that was provided in the room.</p><p>“Just make sure you don’t open up a space and time black hole cause of what you have done.”</p><p>The twins freeze in there antics and look at you with wide eyes.</p><p>“No promises” You chirp at your dad, ignoring the two who were still frozen, “Still haven’t succeeded in doing it yet.”</p><p>“<em>Yet… </em>that’s what your mother said-” his musing was cut short as he realized his slip up and gets a sad look in his eyes. Your mouth twitches into a grimace and you look to the floor glaring, gripping the popcorn packet tightly that your knuckles turned white.</p><p>Osamu frowns at the scene and Atsumu purses his lips tightly. They only know that you mentioned your dad and nothing about your mum, and they didn’t want to push. Osamu opens his mouth.</p><p>Looking up to the two, you smile sadly at them. “T’s fine, guys. Just a touchy subject on the day that it happened…”</p><p>They both blinked, and Osamu’s mouth shuts, not expecting the reason to why the mood changed really quickly. Atsumu runs over to you and pulls you into a hug, making you laugh as the popcorn spills all over him. Osamu stands there, looking a little out of placed. You smile and open up your arms, indicating for him to come over. As he joins the pile, your dad hops up and bear hugs all of you, lifting you up.</p><p>“Don’t leave me out of this” he smiles, as you groan not even trying to hide the smile on your face as all of you laugh.</p><p>“The popcorn guys… now its ruined…”</p><p>“Well who’s fault is that… Tsumu.”</p><p>“Ya always blaming me-”</p><p>“Well ya did it or ya did it, definitely never my fault.”</p><p>“Liar.”</p><p>You snorted at the twins, while your dad looks back and forth at them in amusement as they started to throw the said ruined popcorn at each other.</p><p>You look over to your dad, “Yeah, this is a regular occuranc-”</p><p>A huge pile of popcorn lands all over you, cutting you off as the multiple pieces of food lands in your hair and hits your face, but one hit smack bang in your eye, making you flinch and let out a surprise noise. Irks appear and you turn slowly to the twins while rubbing your eye, Osamu looks shocked and slightly terrified meanwhile Atsumu appears to be trying to blend with anything, looking really guilty and was facing the wall. Osamu pointing towards his brother.</p><p>“Tsum’s fault.”</p><p>Your unaffected eye twitched as you target his form and then lunge towards him. Atsumu’s screams could be heard throughout the entire household as he tried to run away from you.</p><p>“FRICKN TELL TATTLE, SAMU.”</p><p>“Then mayhaps don’t throw popcorn straight into [Y/n]’s eye, dumbass.”</p><p>Your dad and Osamu were sitting on the couch eating the rest of the unspoiled popcorn while you chased Atsumu around. They both winced in sympathy when you tackled Atsumu and started to rub popcorn that you grabbed before chasing him into his hair roughly as he struggled to escape.</p><p>“I feel like having waffles.” Osamu announced randomly, still watching you and Atsumu fight as it escalates into a wrestle match.</p><p>“You know what. Let’s do that.” Your dad agrees, “There should be some in the cupboard.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>5 years ago</em>
</p><p>You were at home with your dad, waiting for your mum to arrive after her day at modeling. You were seven at the time and was starting to get the understanding of what actually happens around you.</p><p>You were in your room doodling picture until your dad came, opening the door and looking distressed.</p><p>“<em>[Y/n], sweetie. Go get your shoes and bring your colouring book and pencils, quickly.</em>”</p><p>Not really sensing the emergency of his request, you gathered a handful of pencil and grabbed your book then followed your dad towards the front door.</p><p>“<em>Dad?</em>” you ask, “<em>Where are we going?</em>”</p><p>He opens his mouth, then closes it. Turning and looking towards you with a broken eyes, “<em>We are visiting your mum…</em>”</p><p>You quietly cheer to yourself and follow dad towards the car, skipping, completely unaware of the anguish that would be coming.</p><p>The drive didn’t take that long as there was no traffic or anything blocking the way, completely oblivious to your dads tears that were falling down his face. When the car stopped, you look out the window, surprised to see you were at the hospital. You stay quiet as your dad picks you up and carries you inside.</p><p>You lose focus of what’s happening, only hearing buzzing and noises as you grip onto your dads shirt as he walks around the hospital, before stopping in front a room. <em>Room 65- occupation: [different last name] [M/n]</em></p><p>“<em>[Y/n]</em>” you look up to see tears running down his face, “<em>We are going to see mum… make sure you are good, ok? Talk to her.</em>”</p><p>You nod hesitantly, as he opens up the door to a room. The first thing you notice after your dad places you on the ground is the amount of wires that were attached to your mum, she was breathing heavily and the amount of bandages around her body were stained red in a lot of places and she was still wearing tight leather clothing.</p><p>
  <em>Shaky breath in… 1 2 3… groan out… shaky breath in...</em>
</p><p>You tilt your head, ignoring the chatter going between your dad and one of the doctors that were in the room.</p><p>
  <em>“Mum?”</em>
</p><p>The room goes quiet, only exception is the beeping from the machines and your mums heavy breathing. Slowly walking over to her, she tilts her head in your direction and gives you a strained smile.</p><p>“[Y/n], <em>hey baby.</em>”</p><p>You brighten up a little, still unaware of everything, only focusing on your mum and trying to do what your dad told you to do.</p><p>“<em>Mum! I drew today!! And I also watched some tv shows with dad while you were gone… something about this girl called Dora and a monkey-</em>”</p><p>You ramble on about your day, holding her hand as you stood next to the bed she was on. Her smile becomes more of a real one, gentle and happy and less strained as you continued to talk on. The doctors around you smiled sadly at the scene and your dad stood on the other side of the bed, taking in what you were saying and nodding along while he held her other hand.</p><p>“<em>Oh, we also had something really yummy… I think it was called-</em>”</p><p>You were interrupted by a loud coughing, your mum jolted upwards and tried to cover her mouth, but you could see the red leaking through and covering her hand. Some doctors rushed towards her and tried to help her. You blink and find yourself in your dads arms as he pulls you away from bustling doctors that surrounded your mum. The beeping of the machines suddenly got louder and quicker. You turn to your dad.</p><p>“<em>Hey dad… is mum going to see [old pet’s name] soon…?</em>” you whisper to him.</p><p>His eyes widen, surprised at what you said. He smiled softly, “<em>Maybe… but let’s hope she’s going to make it through. The only thing that’s keeping her alive is the leather that she is wearing holding everything in place…the crash that she was in had broken a lot of bones and punctured basically everything. She’s really stubborn and keeps on surprising everyone by defying the odds. They say she doesn’t have long left…</em>”</p><p>You blink again, water filling your eyes and they coated your eyelashes. You sniffle and rub your face with one of your arms, turning back to your mum. “<em>Gotta stay happy… no sad times…</em>” you mutter to yourself, surprising your dad once again and he smiles softly and ruffles your hair.</p><p>There was a few more minutes of doctors rushing around before they let you back near your mum.</p><p>She chuckles a little as she looks at you and your dad, “<em>[D/n], make sure you don’t let [Y/n] near any-</em>” she coughs and continues to talk, “<em>they are going to spoil her rotten…</em>”</p><p>Your dad blinks, “<em>What…</em>”</p><p>“<em>Let’s say someone called Aut-</em>” cough “<em>told me something… fricken coughs, who would do such thing…</em>” she glares at a wall, lip twitching upwards.</p><p>Your dad scoffs, “<em>Honey, what have I told you about breaking the fourth wall.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Not too, chances of creating a portal. Blah, blah, blah. Bad.</em>” She weakly grins at you, “<em>Still haven’t succeeded in doing it yet.</em>”</p><p>A doctor asks for your dad, so he places you next to your mum on the bed and hurries of.</p><p>Time passes and you start to nod off in your mums arms. Your mum was murmuring to you while brushing your hair with her fingers, hypnotizing you even more.</p><p>“[Y/n].”</p><p>You blink and look up to your mum, who had a sad smile on her face. She lifted your chin with one of her hand and started to stroke it with her thumb.</p><p>“<em>Whatever happens to me, don’t be expected to live in my footsteps, alright? I want you to be happy.</em>” You nod, not really getting what she as talking about but agreed any ways. “<em>Oh and make sure that your father doesn’t annoy your uncle by stealing his food.</em>” Her eyes crinkle at the edges as you try to stifle your giggles. The beeping of the machine starts to slow down, and your dad walks over with tears streaming down his face and stands beside your mum. Your mum takes a deep breath in and leans forward a little so she could see your face better, taking in every details as her eyes looked at you. Her eyes went soft and she had this satisfied look on her face.</p><p>“<em>I will always be proud of you, no matter what</em>.” She smiles with closed eyes, her hands going limp and she falls back on the bed, letting out a little sigh of relief.</p><p>Her heart flatlines as your tears start to fall to the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p><em>‘[Different last name] [M/n] has just died from a fatal crash, all is known was her crash was deliberately planned on the route that she uses to go home, police are looking for the people involved . The motorcycle that [D/L/N] rode on the way home ran over tire shredders, causing her tires to pop as she lost control of her bike and she smashed into multiple cars and landed into a tree, stopping her from going any further.</em>’</p><p>‘<em>Police are calling out witnesses to gather intel-</em>’</p><p>You placed pillows around your ears to block out the news, you could hear the words from your room when your dad put on the tv. Crying for the past couple days was exhausting and hearing about your mum's death didn’t help <em>at all</em>. Sleeping didn’t help either as nightmares covered your dreams,</p><p>Being homeschooled means you didn’t have to see anyone, which is what you are grateful for, but the downside is that you had no friends your age. You get up from your bed and peek out of your room, seeing your dad on the couch asleep with tear tracks on his face and the tv was talking about your mum still. Sneaking out, you grab the remote and turn of the tv, and place a blanket over your dad before entering your room once more and closing the door behind you.</p><p>Taking a deep breath in, you turn to the clock to see it says 10 36 PM and sigh.</p><p><em>May as well talk to Cat, </em>you think to yourself as you head to your computer. You met Cat in an online game ages ago, forgot which one, and bonded over video games. Adults complain about 6 year olds and computers, but it was boring being homeschooled. </p><p>
  <em>Direct message to Gamer-friend</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You up?</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t that long before you get a message from them, rolling your eyes and look at the messages.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sleep is for the weak </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m up </em>
</p><p>
  <em>S u r p r i s e d</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You, uh, minecraft?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This late?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You ok??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cool Minecraft it is</em>
</p><p>You smile softly. Hopefully, this would get your mind off everything. Besides, Cat was always easy to talk to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You have no idea how long it took my one braincell to think of this... my main thoughts are memes and only memes...</p><p>ANYWHO<br/>need more braincells to make the next chapter... Cya!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. And they were bamboozled!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>omg, they were b a m b o o z l e d</p><p>Last year of Yako!!!!! wooooooooooooo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Pops out of a box* SURPRISE, IT'S A CHAPTER </p><p>ALSO, TIMESKIP</p><p>I want to get to the good part... p-please don't hurt me...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time passed by with nothing interesting that happened, maybe except for a couple of pranks here and troublemaking there, but overall nothing interesting in your eyes. The three of you were now in the last year of Yako middle means that they had to act ‘responsible’ and the principle actually negotiated with you about not causing trouble for the whole year and the three of you could do a huge surprise at the end of the year. You agreed immediately, surprising all of the teachers and the twins who were present, smiling at the fact that you had permission to create chaos and knew immediately what you were going to do.</p><p>The main reason that they had to talk to you about this was because the school have been getting complaints from parents about how your ‘<em>troublemaking could disturb or distract the students</em>’.</p><p>Your favourite complaint was from a fussy mum who kept on saying, A H E M… testing, testing 1 2 3… *high pitched complaining mum voice* ‘<em>they are only focusing on distracting others and not doing school work and you’re not punishing them cause their grades must be so terrible if you aren’t even trying to fix them’</em> then i m m e d i a t e l y shut her mouth after the principle shows her that you were the top of the class in multiple subjects with the twins being average and successfully passing all of their classes as well. You take credit for helping them in all of the subjects, thank you very much.</p><p>You smugly looked at her when her wide eyes looked at you in shock, and so you did what you usually do when people are shocked that you’re not dumb.</p><p>“Surprise, I actually do my work.” You dryly say to her, causing the twins to snort and the principle’s eyes look at you in amusement.</p><p>She started to splutter, excused herself from the room and slammed the door behind her. Not that long after she left, you hear a loud scream of frustration coming from somewhere in the school, causing you to burst out in laughter and collapse to the floor with the twins following suite. After gathering yourself together and nudging the twins, you stood up as she came back to the office looking a bit ruffled. Biting your lip before you could start to laugh again, she apologizes and walks out once again. After being dismissed, you jokingly mourn over the fact that what happened could have been great video to laugh about while the twins start to laugh again.</p><p>That was the biggest highlight that happened to you during your third year so far and nothing could top it.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on top of your desk and letting your legs swing back and forward, the three of you were having lunch in your classroom to escape the fangirls that kept on following the twins around. You were munching on a sandwich provided by Osamu, who started to make all of your lunches now after the cafeteria nearly ‘poisoned’ you all after receiving the worst meal in existence. Like, who the heck messes up lasagne that badly. 0/10, would not recommend.</p><p>Osamu’s food, on the other hand, was worth dying for. He could poison you elegantly and leave you full. Not like he actually would poison you, but if he did, he would do it in f l a v o u r and won’t actually kill your taste buds at first bite, unlike the lasagne.</p><p>Atsumu was on his phone, watching the latest matches of nationals that he has missed with Osamu hovering over his shoulder.</p><p>“So, how’s Aran-kun doing? He’s going to Inarizaki High, right?” you ask them, taking another bite out of the sandwich and start to kick Osamu to get his attention. The match was nearly done and you wanted to talk cause it was starting to get really boring thinking about middle high with the twins. Yeah, it might have gone by fast and high school was rapidly approaching, but meh<em>, it is what it is.</em></p><p>Osamu moved away from your kicks, missing your question, and sat next to you, grabbing the other sandwich from the bento box. So you started to kick Atsumu. Why? Because he was there. Atsumu didn't flinch or acknowledge that he was being kicked, which was a little bit of a downer.</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at him, missing the fact that Osamu brought out his phone and pressed the record button. Swinging your leg back as far as you could go then going back to Atsumu with a lot of effort put behind it. Your leg made contact with Atsumu's back and made a good 'thwack' noise, jostling Atsumu enough that he turns to scowl at you. You blink innocently at him.</p><p>“Could ya not?”</p><p>Osamu snorts and your eyes are wide as you continue to blink innocently at him. Atsumu scoffs before turning back to the match that was still streaming. You narrowed your eyes at his back and grabbed the nearest thing that happened to be the volleyball, Osamu grins widens and steps back to get the full shot of the chaos that was about to happen.</p><p><em>Time to go extreme then</em>. You place two hands on the not-so-new volleyball called Bally Jr and raised your arms to take aim at Atsumu. <em>Prepare to perish, loser</em>.</p><p>You didn't expect your throw connecting to the back of Atsumu's head, sure you have trouble with aiming something, but this... this was... dead on.</p><p>Atsumu smashes his head on the table from the force that was behind the ball, making him drop his phone to clutch his forehead as his face shows evidence of pain. Osamu tries to cover his snort with his only hand available and begins to shake with laughter. You hop off your desk and start to creep towards the door still facing Atsumu, secretly enjoying the outcome of what happened, <em>oooppppssiiieeess...</em></p><p>Atsumu rubs his for head and slowly turns towards you, with a dark look in his eyes. Both of you have a stare off with Osamu still shaking from laughter in the background.</p><p>“Payback from the popcorn incident.” You tell Atsumu, before turning 180 and sprinting out the door with him chasing you. You could hear Osamu's laughter echo's around the hallway as you run away from his sibling, who was surprisingly not that far behind you.</p><p>Both of you run past many students who were cheering either for you or Astumu. Humming the sonic the hedgehog theme song loudly to yourself as you ran past everyone though the halls. Casually glancing over your shoulder to see that Atsumu was surprisingly still there, you smile sinisterly at him and upped the pace that you were going, enjoying his suffering. You were about to run into the girls toilets to escape from him, but fate blessed you and allowed it to be the time when the bell rang, causing Atsumu to nearly trip when he got distracted by it shrilly noise.</p><p>You:<strike> 53</strike> 54     Atsumu: 41?  (At least you think it’s 41, you haven’t been counting Atsumu’s wins against you)</p><p>“Saved by the bell~” You tell him in an upbeat tone and skip over to Atsumu, who was bent over breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>He looked up to see you were still smiling and grimaced.</p><p>“How the heck are ya skipping, we were sprinting for god sake...” Atsumu complained, stretching up to his full high and points at you, “I’ll beat ya next time”.</p><p>You giggle at his declaration and jab at his side before heading towards class, purposely ignoring his question and pained noise that he made from you jabbing him, sometimes it’s fun to be petty.</p><p>On the way back to your classroom, you see Riseki waiting outside of his class and wave to him as you pass by. He smiles in return and does a small wave before you turn the corner.</p><p>(Little did you know, he was then immediately bombarded with questions and shaken around by his classmates. Poor Riseki suffered through the interrogation with a deadpan face and kept his mouth shut, not trusting his classmates to believe what he says. He has learned.)</p><p>Atsumu scowls at you as your mood was still bright and happy. “What the actual heck did Samu put in yer sandwich... ya so happy right now.”</p><p>You only laugh at him and slap his back with one of your hand before skipping over to Osamu, who was waiting in the line outside. He turns to greet you then blinks at your cheery attitude that you were showing. ‘<em>???</em>’ Osamu turns to his twin, who in turn shrugs at him.</p><p>“Did ya put anything weird in the sandwich… she was like this on the way back…” Atsumu whispers to his brother, still eyeing you as sparkles appear around you as you skipped around them, humming a happy tune.</p><p>Osamu turns to him, then looks at you, then back to him with narrowed eyes. “What do ya mean ‘<em>something in my sandwich?</em>’ Do ya wish for death?”</p><p>Atsumu raises his hands in the air in surrender and backs away slowly. Atsumu was saved by the teacher letting them all into the classroom, you skip a head of the twins smiling widely while Atsumu sweat drops from his brothers glares that are directed towards him.</p><p>The three of you head to the back of the classroom and sit in your usual spots. Your history teacher, Sasaki Takao, walk to his desk in when everyone has settled down and slams a stack of papers with one hand dramatically on the table, silencing the room.  You lean forward in your seat and start to wiggle around.</p><p>Sasaki looks up to scan the classroom, “As you know, every last year at Yako middle gets to go on a two-day field trip to the race farms. Why? I don’t know, you should ask someone else, not me.”</p><p>“During the two-day trip, you learn bout how to grow rice, cook rice, be rice, see rice…” a student in the middle row puts his hand up, “Yes Rusuta?”</p><p>“Can you repeat the middle one again, I don’t think I heard it correctly…”</p><p>“Cook rice. You know, to eat. Wouldn’t want to eat raw rice, yuck. Now moving on to what you need, there will be shops there if you forget your undies. Un-… Fortunately, you can’t buy anything like knifes or anything that isn’t allowed at school. So don’t think you’ll be allowed to purchase any of those things. If you want to complain about not being allowed things, the answer is no.” The teacher starts to walk between the seats to hand out the forms, “Two days is all we have there, so if you damage or break anything, at least try to hide the evidence or tell someone.”</p><p>“Make sure you bring these forms back asap as the trip will be next week.” Sasaki claps his hands, “Any question- No Akira, there isn’t any reception or wifi at the place we are going.”  </p><p>Groans echoed through the classroom and a lot of hands went down, you start to snicker at them.</p><p>“Any other que- Yes, Hitaru, there will be other activities that doesn’t involve rice, we’ll find out on the day. Miya number one, if the question you want to ask involves anything to do with volleyball, put your hand down.”</p><p>Atsumu slowly put his hand down, looking a bit sheepish as the classroom starts to laugh. Next to him, Osamu still had his hand up.</p><p>“Yes, Miya number 2?”</p><p>“Can we take some rice home?”</p><p>The entire class went silent and turned to Osamu, who looks back with no fear. Sasaki chuckles, “I’m pretty sure you can, just have to ask first.”</p><p>Osamu nods and slumps into his seat, ignoring the stares from his classmates.</p><p>“Ok, if that’s all the questions, we’ll be going into actual class now and talk about the history of rice… I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that, Hiratu. This is history, you need to learn. Now get into groups of 2 or 3 and tell them what your favourite rice dish is. Hiratu, stop complaining and start talking bout rice. I made this curriculum so don’t go dissing bout rice. There is no such thing as ‘too much rice talk’. Also, I’m hungry, so I want to talk bout food. Suffer.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was the end of class and the school day as officially over, <em>hoorayyy</em>…</p><p>The three of you did your usual staying back after class to let everyone go first as you didn’t like getting caught in the crowd. You sat on top of your desk again as Osamu passed out snacks that he saved and catch one that he tosses to you. You then turn to Atsumu after opening the packet.</p><p>“So, I don’t know if you remember me asking ya at lunch, Tsum. But how’s Aran-kun doing? He goes to Inarizaki right?”</p><p> Osamu snorts as he remembers what happened at lunch while his twin glares at both of you. Atsumu then scowls at you and rubs his head.</p><p>“Why would I tell ya when you are the one who threw a ball at my head. It hurt, ya know?”</p><p>You roll your eyes him and sigh, “Oh boo-hoo, do you want a Kiss to make it better?”</p><p>Osamu chokes on some of the food that he was eating. Atsumu brightens up, “Yes.”</p><p>You hum and grab something out of your pocket and give it to Atsumu on your way to help Osamu with breathing again. Atsumu stares at the chocolate that you placed in his hand and turns to you holding it up.</p><p>“[N/n], What’s this?”</p><p>You turn to him after helping Osamu gather oxygen again and blink innocently at him, “That, my friend, is called a Kiss, also known as chocolate… I thought you knew what it was.”</p><p>Osamu peeks from behind you, eyes watery and face slightly red from coughing, and smirks victoriously at his twin, ‘<em>L A M E</em>’</p><p>Atsumu glares at him, ‘<em>Shuddup. Like you weren’t fooled as well</em>’ and places the chocolate in his mouth.</p><p>You head over to your table and hopped on top of it again, turning to Atsumu expectantly. He pointedly looked away with a pout on his face. Osamu was drinking water, silently enjoying the drama that his brother was involved with.</p><p>“Do ya want another Kiss for yer damaged pride, Tsum?”</p><p>Osamu spat all of his water out and started half choking and half giggling at his brother’s betrayed expression.</p><p>“… just give me the damn chocolate.”</p><p>Osamu laughs harder as you give Atsumu another chocolate.</p><p>The three of you packed up and started to walk towards the Miya household after helping Osamu breath (again…) and the talk was obviously about the upcoming field trip to the rice farms. Atsumu continually complained about not being able to do volleyball.</p><p>“It’s gonna be so boringgg. Why can’t I bring a volleyball? I also don’t want to do the dirty work… I mean-”</p><p>“I swear to god, Tsumu. If the next sentence includes you complaining about the trip, I will attack you.”</p><p>“Can’t we do- ACK”</p><p>You ignore the wrestle match (the 5<sup>th</sup> one, <em>today</em>) and continued to walk on ahead of the twins sighing to yourself. At this rate, you would arrive at their house by dark and you have a gut feeling that it will be the twin’s fault. <em>Why are they like this…</em></p><p>You see some movement in the corner of your eye and turn to try and find the source. You get distracted by a car pulling up beside you. <em>What is it with me and distractions today</em>, you muse to yourself.</p><p>The window of the car slowly goes down, showing Ms Miya’s unimpressed stare, “Twins?”</p><p>You nod your head, “Twins.”</p><p>Ms Miya closes her eyes and sighs, “Why are they like this...”</p><p>The twins appear at your sides, both looking incredibly dirty. Ms Miya gives them her most unimpressed stare as they point at each other. “Just get in, and [Y/n], sweety?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“This is why you’re the favourite child.”</p><p>You snort and turn around and shove a chocolate in both of their mouths. They both glare at you, as you smile innocently at them.</p><p>“For yer damaged pride.” You smile widely at them before getting into the car. “Oh, you still haven't told me bout Aran-kun. How is he?” </p><p>You hear the twins groan and you smirk. Ms Miya rolls her eyes and starts to drive off. You were sitting in the middle, pulling on Atsumu’s arm as he still refused to tell you about Aran, so you asked Osamu, who was actually <em>oh so much more</em> polite and told you about how the spiker was and yes, he was in Inarizaki, and he was doing well. You give him a pat on the back as a reward. The car stops at the Miya household and Ms Miya turns around to face her sons that have been tugging at each other’s hair behind you. They both freeze when their mum ‘clears’ her throat and slowly look over to her.</p><p>“Yes mother dearest?” Osamu asks, sharply tugging Atsumu’s hair.</p><p>“Maaaa… Tell Samu to stop tugging my hair.” Atsumu cries out, pulling Osamu’s hair again in retaliation.</p><p>Seeing this as an opportunity, you wack their thighs and they both let go of each other and pull your hair.</p><p>“AhEM” Ms Miya ‘coughs’ again, “Both of you need a shower and change when we get inside… I need to drop [Y/n] off at her house. So scat.”</p><p>They both pout at their mum, not moving away and continue to tug at your hair. Ms Miya narrows her eyes, “I’ll delete the tapes that you saved if you don’t move. N o w.”</p><p>The duo let go of you and rush out of the car, grabbing their bags. In the matter of seconds, they run inside the house and the front door slams shut.</p><p>You snort, “Well, that’s certainly one way to get them moving, threaten them with no volleyball tapes.”</p><p>Ms Miya hums with a little smirk, “Works every time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to split what I was planning to do in half.... it just... got too b i g<br/>I wanted to give you something....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Love is in the air... *gags*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bonus Valentine's Day scene set in Yako middle</p>
<p>You are not amused to what happens to you...</p>
<p>B U T you DO enjoy the suffering that happens to the twins</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OK SO HOLY SHIT<br/>I FORGOT MY OLD COMPUTER PASSWORD, IT HAS ALL OF THE CHAPTERS PLANNING ON IT, COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS CAUSE SCHOOL AND FINALLY REMEMBERED MY PASSWORD</p>
<p>YEAH THIS MIGHT BE A WEEK LATE BUT SHUSHUSHUSH</p>
<p>ENJOY AND PLEASE DONT KILL ME</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the three of you headed into your second year, the main problem was the fact that the twins started to get more popular with their volleyball skills and already had a huge fangirl group following them around. This part was what you found hilarious because the twins would always complain about how annoying they were and how many times they found out they were being stalked by some of them. Now that the three of you were in the last year of middle, the problem only got bigger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like seriously!! This is the 11th  time this week and its only Monday!!” Atsumu complained waving his arms around in frustration sitting on your couch because of the said stalkers. “I see them everywhere, too and from school, at the shops, following me to a café and ordering the exact same thing as me… like learn to respect other people’s privacy and accept the fact that I ain’t gonna be talking or even acknowledging you cause you keep on disrupting my serves at training and games.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> You were sitting on top of Osamu, who was faceplanted on the ground and was cursing about his own fan group’s antics, sipping on a juice box as you listened to them. You sigh as you realize something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you better deal with the shit tone of love letters that are going to be in your lockers soon. Have fun with that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them look into the distance before groaning loudly about the fact that valentine’s day was coming up. Atsumu dragged his hands down his face, “How many of yer love letters do ya think will be given to me or vice versa, Samu. ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too many for both of us.” Came Osamu’s muffled reply from the ground and he started cursing once more. You laugh at their anguish and they both pointedly stare at you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure ya gonna get some letters too, heard so many boys talk about you.” Osamu smirks at you before intimating some of the boys in your grade in a high pitched whiney voice, “<em>’bet you won’t ask [L/n]-san out’, ‘oh like you have the balls to’, ‘I wish she would notice me and not focus on the twins all the time..’, ‘[L/n]-chan is so hot… bet she’s gonna be famous one day…</em>’” Atsumu starts laughing and you scoff at his intimidation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As if, it’s more likely that I have a full locker of death threat letters from both of your creepy fans, bet I will get more than you guys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both pause before Atsumu snorts, “Whatcha gonna do to them, cause I’m sure as hell you ain’t gonna be reading them, I’m definitely not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You raise an eyebrow at him, slurping loudly as his smirk widens. Both of the twins laugh when you point to the lighter that was coincidently placed on the table. Even though they are not allowed at school, there was no rules about you starting a fire in the fire-pit at the park next to the school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could we perhaps borrow that as well?” Osamu asks staring at the lighter, and you contemplate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could add to the pile, but like I wanna save the fire for something later… hmmmmm.” You stroke your chin, thinking, “What bout we chuck them off the top of the building and let people read them? But I would feel sorry for the cleaners… wait… Save them for the end of the year, we can use it for that plan.” You smile evilly with mischievous eyes and they both nodded. You already told them the plan for the end of the year after the meeting with the principle after they asked you why you agreed with the fact that you accepted the fact that you couldn’t cause trouble for a whole year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do ya know what day it is gonna be? Just cause I might need to bring rubbish bags to hold them all.” Osamu asks. After telling him the day, you get off him and jump onto the couch next to Atsumu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sigh and started on your homework that you were putting off. The twins copied your actions and the three of you started to plan about how they should empty their lockers the day before the event. <em>Fun, fun, fun.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentine’s day came too quickly for your liking, and everywhere you went you saw multiple glimpse of pink letters and flowers on some tables of empty classrooms. You sigh to yourself as you walk alone to your locker in the early mornings of school. Even though you already emptied it before hand, you were curious to see how many letters you already had. You stopped in front of your locker and put in the code and looked around to see if anyone was in the empty hallway. Even though you weren’t surprised with the fact that the door begged to be open, you still groan about how crazy some people were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You lifted up a plastic bag and placed it over your locker before letting the door open by itself, you watched in amusement as a flood of letters fell started to go into the bag. The flow went for another good ten seconds, and counting, before it started to slow down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scoffing, you empty out the rest of the locker of the letters and tie up the bag before slinging it over your shoulder and walked towards the exit of the school towards your dad’s car. He came to your help after you explained the situation to him and bribed him with being allowed to read them for shits-n-gigs as he was curious about what this gen of girls and boys are like. After making him promise to you that he would save the best ones for you, he agreed to help you with this fated day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked up when he noticed you approaching, and his eyebrows raised upwards after seeing how big the bag was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t ya curious at all to see how many threats or confessions you got?” he asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N o p e!! I just want to have my locker space free.” You reply, before blinking in realization and turning to him, “… do ya think it will be full again by the time I get back to school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He starts to laugh at you, and you start to pout and complain about the fact that you wouldn’t be able to use your locker for the entire day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Today’s gonna be horrible…” you mutter darkly as you glare at the school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your dad pats you on the back, “You’ll be fiiiineee. Just make sure you record what happens with the twins lockers, I went through what’s happening to them and it’s going to be hilarious, trust me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… today is going to be slightly less horrible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>True to his word, it was hilarious to watch the twins struggle to contain the letters then complain loudly at the pile of things on their desk. You recorded the entire morning of them receiving confessions and the harsh rejections that went through one ear and out the other of the fangirls that came up to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hadn’t been able to stop laughing at the twins frustration at the amount of things that they received and there was still more coming. They were eventually saved by the teachers who saw the amount of things that they had been given and banned everyone from the twins lockers and themselves, much to the fangirls anguish and they started to make a shrine for the twins and placed the things that they weren’t able to give there. First period hadn’t even started, and your dad already had a car full of said letters after Osamu asked if your dad wanted to read theirs as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So yeah, even if you had to clean out your locker again, the day was slightly less horrible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I am not ok, thanks for asking... :))))))) </p>
<p>Hopefully I can get this shoot on the road again... no promises... exam block is next week and I have so many assignments...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUAAAAAA-</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I should of been studying, exam block for me is tomorrow, and I wrote this instead, oops</p><p>Worth it</p><p>Also how do you mention other works, I was i n s p i r e d by people. Help</p><p>Updates whenever</p><p>PSSST go check these amazing works out ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ</p><p>Here We Are by universebunny_cc<br/>msby black jackals online! by mooshua<br/>The Vixen [Reader x Various] by Aesari<br/>The Little Giant of Aoba Johsai High School by 99GreenBottles<br/>Our Favorite Little Crow by Spacepeeps<br/>Silver Hearts | Sakusa Kiyoomi by cozziness<br/>shiratorizawa antics by mooshua<br/>and the Inarizaki!Hinata series by boomturkey (Imma sucker for Inarizaki what can I say :P )!!</p><p>I read to much</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>